Un Malfoy
by Siana Luuna
Summary: "T'emmerder est une de mes raisons de vivre, il y a peu de chance pour que je m'en passe un jour" "Une raison de vivre ? ... à ce que je sache, tu es bien la seule personne pour laquelle je ne suis pas une raison de mourir..." DEDICACE ARTOUNG & SAKISHA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un Malfoy

**Pairing : **Draco/Harry**  
><strong>

**Rated : **M**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Le contexte ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le scénario m'est propre.**  
><strong>

**Warning : **Très étonnamant, ceci est du YAOI, donc "don't like, don't read" Pour les autres, enjoy !

**Dédicace et Remerciements : **A Sakisha, ma béta d'amûûûr qui a supporté mes innombrables crises de désespoir et d'auto-dévalorisation, ainsi que mes encore plus nombreuses fautes d'orthographe. A Artoung aussi, pour toutes les merveilleuses fictions qu'elle a écrites et qui m'ont donné l'envie et la persévérance d'écrire ce texte d'un bout à l'autre.

**A vous deux, merci. Merci, vraiment.  
><strong>

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui auront le courage de lire mes inepties en entier. **

**I hope it will be as good as you expect it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un Malfoy...<em>**

_« Il y a des jours comme ça où je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Qu'enfin toutes ces sensations, ces sentiments, se stoppent pour alors pouvoir réellement réfléchir. Profondément rationaliste dans l'âme, je refuse de concevoir que les « bonnes » décisions puissent se prendre autrement qu'avec une bonne dose de réflexion préalable. D'où mon problème actuel, car en moi, c'est l'Apocalypse à la moldu, la levée du voile que je croyais savoir s'effondre, en même temps que mes conviction les plus profondes. Il serait trop long et fastidieux d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais voila que j'en suis réduit a me questionner sur mes propres émotions._

_Je voudrais me raccrocher à des convictions, de solides ancres qui me permettraient d'arrêter d'être malmené par la tempête qui rugit en moi. Mais personne ne pourrait m'aider, et, de toute façon, quelqu'un comme moi ne demande pas d'aide. Quelqu'un comme moi n'a même jamais besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un comme moi... qui resterait seul à contempler la fin de son monde._

_Car ce soir, les règles qui régissaient ma vie se brisent. Car ce soir, je me rends compte de la nécessité d'appréhender le monde autrement, si je désire me regarder dans la glace sans fuir devant ma propre image et les souvenirs qu'elle fait rejaillir. Au risque de perdre l'appui de ma famille, de mon « clan »... tous mes « semblables ». Au risque de venir un traître à mon sang. Au risque enfin d'être rejeté de toutes part, bien que cela semble, d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, plutôt tenir du domaine de l'improbable... Mon influence sur mes pairs Serpentards me sauvera peut être bien la vie, n'en déplaise à ce cher Potter._

_Saint-Potty le Balafré..._

_En venir à lui et à ses yeux trop verts m'amène au final à aborder une question qui, bien que marginale, arrive tout de même à point nommé pour m'embrouiller complètement les idées._

_Comme si j'avais besoin qu'une autre de mes certitudes s'écroule..._

_Je n'aimais pas, je n'aime pas et je n'aimerai pas._

_Jusqu'à présent, tout cela m'avait toujours semblé très clair. Très stable._

_"N'aime pas, Draco. L'amour est la plus grande des faiblesses dont puisse souffrir un homme. Pire encore que la pitié et la compassion, puisqu'elle les provoque. Or un Malfoy n'a aucune faiblesse." Sans comprendre vraiment le pourquoi de cet enseignement qui semblait tant tenir à Père, j'en saisit tout du moins rapidement l'essentiel. Dès mon plus jeune age, le mot amour fut rayé de mon vocabulaire. Jusqu'à disparaitre totalement de mon esprit._

_Je n'aime pas. Douce évidence, qui forme aux yeux de tous l'une des bases les plus solides de mon être. Base qui aujourd'hui s'effrite de toute part. Par sa faute._

_Je n'aimerai jamais. La peur m'étreint a ces mots. Peur de me poser la question, peur de ne pas trouver une réponse satisfaisante, peur d'en découvrir une autre. Incroyablement peur de la comprendre. Alors je préféré ne pas y penser, pas pour l'instant en tout cas._

_Je n'arrive pas à avoir les idées claires et mon texte sans aucun sens ne parvient pas a me soulager. J'ai comme une envie de hurler, comme une envie de démesure. Pourtant un Malfoy ne perd jamais le contrôle de ses émotions, n'est-ce pas?_

_Frustration. La pointe de ma plume se brise sous la trop forte pression de ma main. Je la jette dans un mouvement de rage et m'empare d'une autre dans la seconde qui suit. Je tremble de colère contre moi-même et mon écriture s'en ressent. Je m'en veux. A lui aussi. A Père et Mère encore. Et à l'Autre enfin._

_Sans cet Autre, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé._

_Père ne se serait pas mis en tête que les Sang-purs fussent des êtres si supérieurs et que tous les autres ne fussent que de "misérables nuisibles qui n'ont d'autre utilité que celle de nous servir". Il n'aurait évidemment pas non plus sa Marque sur l'avant-bras. Il aurait donc pu témoigner à Mère l'affection dont elle avait besoin et ils auraient formé un couple réellement épanoui. Je suis sur que la gentillesse naturelle de Mère aurait déteint sur Père, et qu'ils auraient accueilli ma naissance autrement qu'avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli leur devoir, pour Mère, et dans le cas de Père, la satisfaction d'avoir un héritier Malfoy ainsi que, qui sait, un possible futur Mangemort._

_J'aurais été élevé dans la tendresse et non pas à coup de Doloris. On m'aurait inculqué des valeurs telles que la confiance et l'altruisme ; et non celles de l'égoïsme et de la manipulation. Peut-être aurais-je été un enfant plus sympathique, plus ouvert d'esprit. Et, dans ces conditions, peut-être aurait-il pris ma main, à ce moment là._

_Nous aurions pu être amis, d'une vraie amitié, du genre de celle que je partage aujourd'hui avec Blaise. Nos groupes actuels auraient pu être réunis pour n'en forme qu'un seul et, dès lors..._

_Vincent et Weasley auraient découvert leur passion commune pour les échecs, Théo et Granger auraient passé des heures à discuter de tel ou tel bouquin, Gregory aurait parlementé durant des soirées entières sur les Ronflax Cornus avec Lovegood, Pansy aurait commenté tous les ragots de Poudlard avec Finnigan et Blaise aurait refait le monde des milliers de fois avec Thomas. Et Potter et moi, et bien, j'imagine qu'on aurait parlé Quidditch. On se serait disputé souvent : il aurait critiqué mes cheveux et j'aurais fait de même pour les siens, tout en rajoutant une couche avec ses résultats dramatiquement bas en Potions, il ne se serait alors pas privé de répliquer en visant, cette fois-ci, mon androgénie et mon élégance délicate (que seuls les sots prendraient pour une quelconque marque de mes préférences sexuelles), et j'aurais souligné le fait que lui aussi fût homosexuel, sans que cela l'empêchât de rester une brute sans cervelle, etc... On aurait continué comme ça longtemps, se chamaillant pour un rien, sans penser un mot de nos insultes, mais poursuivant dans nos joutes verbales pour le simple plaisir de mesurer nos verves respectives._

_Sans prophétie ni mort omniprésente autour de lui, il aurait été plus souriant, plus exubérant aussi. Toujours motivé à enfreindre le règlement, il aurait tenté de m'entrainer avec lui dans ses escapades nocturnes dans le château et se serait évertué à me persuader que Rogue fût l'incarnation du diable en personne, l'Autre n'étant pas là pour remplir ce rôle. De cette façon, il aurait fait perdre mille deux cents points à sa maison et en aurait fait gagner tout autant._

_J'aurais appris le courage et la tolérance à son contact, et peut-être aurais-je pu moi aussi lui apprendre quelque chose en retour._

_Et, dans un sens, ç'aurait été bien. Ou en tout cas mieux que la réalité présente._

_Car..._

_Car dans trois jours, trois minuscules journées, je vais bafouer pour la première fois une des règles des Malfoy. Je vais m'agenouiller devant quelqu'un. Je vais m'abaisser devant l'Autre et recevoir sa Marque comme un fermier moldu tatoue ses vaches puis les envoie à l'abattoir. Il deviendra mon Maitre et je serai sa chose. Alors qu'un Malfoy ne s'agenouille jamais devant personne. Alors qu'un Malfoy n'a pas de Maître, puisqu'il est le maître._

_Il ne me reste que trois jours, donc. Moins de soixante-douze heures avant de cesser à tout jamais d'être un homme libre. Moins de soixante-douze heures pour faire un choix._

_Un Malfoy ne regrette jamais ses actes. Alors pourquoi tant de rancœur? Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais pouvoir changer... Tellement d'erreurs que j'aimerais pouvoir effacer... aussi bien les miennes que celles des autres. Cependant il y a des sortes de passé que l'on ne peut modifier, et je pense bien que même un Retourneur de temps ne me soit utile à quelque chose._

_Je ne peux modifier que mon avenir. Et mon futur se termine dans trois jours. Il se termine car passé cette date, il ne s'agira plus de Mon avenir, mais de celui que l'Autre me dictera._

_Et je ne peux pas accepter ça._

_Car aujourd'hui, aussi stupide cela puisse-t-il paraitre, il y a quelqu'un que je veux protéger, plus que n'importe qui. Plus que moi-même. Avec une abnégation et une sorte de dévotion contraire à tout ce que je suis. A tout ce que j'étais. _

_Car maintenant je sais ce que je désire vraiment. Ce que je veux faire, où, quand et avec qui. Et puisque qu'un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, je vais m'appliquer à observer les règles de mes ancêtres._

_Toutes leur règles. »_

_–***–  
><em>

"Salazar, Salazar... C'est officiel, je suis bourré."

Tu prononces ces mots au moment même où ton regard dérive sur le cadavre de la bouteille de Fire Whisky que tu viens de vider, et tu remarques qu'il serait judicieux de la faire disparaitre au plus vite de ta chambre de Préfet en chef. Tu t'apprêtes à lancer un _Incendio_ tout ce qu'il y a de plus laconique mais un éclair de génie traverse ta conscience brumeuse, et tu te souviens que le verre brûle mal, de même que chauffer de l'alcool sur un bureau en bois n'est pas forcement une très bonne idée. Reportant tes projets de dissimulation de fraude à plus tard, tu relis paresseusement ton texte en pensant que le papier, lui, brule très bien. Surtout un torchon de cet acabit.

Ouvrant machinalement le troisième tiroir de ta commode de bois sombre, tu laisses glisser la feuille autrefois vierge au sommet d'une pille en comptant déjà quelques dizaines, en te promettant comme toujours de faire un feu de joie avec toutes ces inepties dès le lendemain. Et comme toujours tu te traites mentalement de Poufsouffle, car tu sais pertinemment que ce petit jeu dure depuis quatre ans déjà. Sans changer tes habitudes pour autant, tu refermes lentement ta boîte de Pandore personnelle et bénis une nouvelle fois Severus de t'avoir enseigné le sort faisant en sorte que toi seul puisses l'ouvrir.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil fugace a ton image reflétée par le miroir trônant fièrement à tes cotes et pousses un soupir presque théâtrale. Tes cheveux d'ordinaire élégamment plaqués en arrière, "parfaits" à l'instar du reste de ton inestimable personne, laissent échapper quelques mèches qui retombent indécemment devant tes yeux. Ton uniforme est un peu froissé, et ta chemise négligemment sortie de ton pantalon noir. Ta démarche elle-même a perdu de sa prestance pourtant naturelle, et tu réalises avec une certaine horreur que si tu te laisses aller de la sorte, il ne sera pas longtemps avec tu te mettes à ressembler fortement à Potter.

Un nouveau long soupir t'échappes à la simple évocation du Griffondor. Tu fronces tes fins sourcils blonds et maudis une nouvelle fois le balafré de venir parasiter tes pensées même sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ce simple fait détourne tes réflexions vers ton prochain avenir, et tu décides qu'il est temps pour toi de te payer une séance de psychanalyse avec Blaise de toute urgence. Fort de cette résolution qui te parait être la plus constructive que tu aies eu depuis un certain temps, tu quittes ta chambre sans un regard en arrière, murmurant, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres :

- A nous deux, Zabini...

–***–

Tu ouvres difficilement les yeux quand deux rayons solaires insolents viennent agresser tes paupières closes. Réalisant qu'il doit être bien tard pour qu'une telle lumière te parvienne, tu cherches à tâtons ta baguette, tout en pestant contre la monumentale gueule de bois qui te vrille le cerveau. Tu la trouves enfin et jettes un faible _Tempus_ qui t'indique froidement que tu as raté tes deux heures de cours de Métamorphose du jeudi matin, et qu'il te reste moins de vingt minutes pour courir jusqu'en Potions. Grognant des jurons inintelligibles, tu avales une dose de potion salvatrice, te débarrassant bien vite de ton mal de tête envahissant. Tu te coiffes et t'habilles rapidement, et remercies tous les dieux d'avoir pourvu les Malfoy d'une classe à toute épreuve. En effet, malgré ton immense fatigue mentale et physique, ta nuit de débauche alcoolisée et de discussions plus ou moins joyeuses, ton manque de sommeil grandissant et ta mémorable gueule de bois, tu ressembles toujours à quelque chose et, ça, c'est appréciable.

Tout en sortant prestement de ta chambre, tu te demandes vaguement quelle a été la conclusion de ta si charmante entrevue de la veille. Et, fait pas si étonnant au vu de ton état, tu découvres que tu n'en a absolument aucune idée. Il te semble malgré tout que tu aies pris une décision assez importante durant cette fameuse soirée, alors tu tentes de te concentrer un minimum sur la question ; réglant ton cerveau sur pilote automatique tandis que tu te diriges vers ta prochaine salle de classe. Fouillant parmi tes souvenirs brumeux, tu parviens tout de même à rappeler à ton souvenir quelques bribes de conversation. Celle-ci aurait donc concerné, dans le désordre : ton Père, Dumbledore, l'Autre, l'Ordre du Phénix, la Marque des ténèbres, les Mangemorts en général, les possibilités des deux camps, ton parrain, tes amis et enfin Potter. Et si tu comprends assez bien le rapport entre ces éléments et ta situation actuelle, tu ne saisis pas vraiment ce que le Balafré venait faire là.

Soudain l'épisode du torchon que tu avais gribouillé la veille alors que tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool te revient en mémoire, et, avec une certaine stupeur, tu comprends. Tu ne peux, par ailleurs, t'empêcher de grimacer à ce souvenir. Alors ça y est, tu as finalement réussi à mettre un nom sur l'étrange sentiment qui te prend chaque fois que tu croises ce putain de Survivant. Ton froncement de sourcils s'accentue quand tu réalises que ce connard arrive à te faire chier même une fois que tu aies arrêté de le haïr.

Oui, il avait réussi à déclencher quelque chose d'encore _pire_...

Tu ne t'attardes pas trop sur le sujet, et cette simple constatation te fait sourire. Tu n'es pas plus ébranlé que cela par l'aberration qu'est le fait d'être tombe amoureux d'Harry Potter... Et pour cause, cela, par rapport au choix si important que tu vas bientôt être amené à accomplir, n'a strictement aucune importance !

Tu reprends rapidement ton masque d'indifférence lorsque tu t'aperçois être arrivé dans les environs directs de ta destination : l'antre de Severus Rogue, la Salle de Potions. Tu aperçois Blaise et Théo qui s'y trouvent déjà, et tu les rejoins tranquillement sans un regard pour les autres élèves qui s'écartent sur ton chemin en murmurant. Agacé par leurs chuchotements incessants, tu leur jettes un regard méprisant qui fait taire dans la seconde le fond sonore qui régnait dans le sombre couloir du sous-sol. Théo applaudit alors théâtralement et se dirige vers toi en mimant une révérence maladroite :

- Monseigneur Malfoy, Prince incontesté et incontestable des Serpentards, que nous vaut donc l'honneur que vous daignez illuminer de votre apparition radieuse nos modestes leçons quotidiennes ?

- Il faut croire que la fée de la bonté, cette garce, est venue roder autour de mon lit cette nuit pour que me vienne à l'esprit l'idée, ô combien saugrenue, de faire grâce de ma présence à des mécréants tels que vous.

- Et moi je crois plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas pu obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de toi que ladite fée t'a maudit de la sorte.

- Quand je disais que les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas pour de bonnes raisons...

Eclatant de rire, ton ami se retourne alors vers Blaise, mais sa plaisanterie meurt dans sa gorge à la vue de la mine sombre de ce dernier. Le jeune noir t'observe en effet avec insistance, te fixant de son regard indéfinissable. Un regard que tu ne reconnais que trop bien. Un regard qui dit : _"Draco, te tiendras-tu à ta décision ?"_

Seul problème, tu n'as aucune idée de ladite décision.

Encore que... il ne t'est pas vraiment difficile de deviner, en remontant le fil de tes bribes de souvenirs, et spécialement en rajoutant le Potty dans l'équation, que tu n'as finalement pas dû choisir le camp de ton cher paternel. Mais même une fois cela mis au clair, reste encore une inconnue dérangeante : te battras-tu, tel un des nombreux pions du vieux fou, ou fuiras-tu, loin des combats et du sang, armoiries indissociables de la guerre à venir ?

C'est là toute la question, et c'est bien sa réponse qui te fait peur, faisant remonter dans ton oesophage une bile acide/amère t'irritant la gorge.

Car l'esquisse de réponse que tu aperçois dans les yeux de ton meilleur ami te laisse présager du pire.

Un Malfoy ne revient pas sur ses décisions, quelques soient les circonstances, car un Malfoy a toujours raison. Le doute s'insinue pourtant en toi : tu n'aurais tout de même pas pris le parti du Bien, hein ? Une sorte de panique te saisit à cette idée, et tu ressens le besoin impérieux de connaitre la vérité. Sans préambule, tu attrapes Blaise par la manche de sa robe et le tires vers un coin tranquille, sourd aux exclamations indignées des élèves que tu pousses sans douceur sur ton chemin. L'autre te suit sans broncher, ayant parfaitement remarqué la tension subite qui s'est emparée de toi.

Vous croisez en route le trio infernal, et tu peux sentir le groupe se tendre à ton approche, Potter en particulier. Tu ne leur accordes cependant pas un regard et, une fois de plus, tu peux sentir l'étonnement presque palpable du brun, qui s'est stoppé au milieu du couloir et te fixe avec stupeur jusqu'à ce que tu aies quitté son champ de vision. Quant à toi, tu ne peux que comprendre sa surprise ; il faut dire que, durant les derniers mois, vos affrontements avaient eu tendance à se faire de plus en plus violents, vos insultes de plus en plus blessantes. Comme si vous étiez constamment chargés d'un trop plein, dont seuls ces accès de haine et le défoulement qu'elles apportaient pouvaient vous débarrasser. Et plus l'influence de l'Autre et l'imminence de la guerre s'étaient faites grandes, plus ce besoin s'était fait sentir. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, où vous ne preniez même plus la peine de vous injurier : un seul regard de travers, un unique sourire moqueur, et les coups partaient.

Comment, dans ces conditions, en étais-tu arrivé à ressentir de tels sentiments ? Tu ne saurais te l'expliquer toi-même : cela te semble aussi bien complètement irrationnel qu'indubitablement effrayant. Mais peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant bien...

Oui, peut-être cela avait-il commencé cette lourde soirée d'été, à quelques jours de la fin de votre cinquième année. Tu t'offrais le luxe d'une petite ballade nocturne à travers le parc environnant, appréciant la faible brise qui venait de temps en temps rafraichir ton corps engourdi par la chaleur humide de la journée, rendant à peine supportable l'enfermement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et ce même au sous-sol. Bien évidemment tu n'avais aucun droit, selon toute théorie, de te trouver là, déambulant sans vergogne non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, ta cravate défaite et ta chemise légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer un maximum d'air possible tout en restant dans les limites de la décence, mais qu'importe.

Tu finissais justement ton petit tour, et profitais d'une dernière minute de fraîcheur avant de retourner dans tes dortoirs. Tu te trouvais adossé au fameux obélisque en amont de la chaumière du demi-géant, à l'endroit même où, deux ans auparavant, la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu l'appelais alors, t'avait remis les idées en place à l'aide de sa main droite.

Tu grimaças une furtive seconde à ce souvenir, pas franchement fier de ta performance d'alors. Non pas que tu regrettasses tes paroles, loin s'en fallait ; tu jugeais simplement qu'il y aurait eu des insultes plus blessantes encore, et bien plus dignes de ton niveau, qui t'auraient évité cette fâcheuse incartade.

Tu n'eus cependant pas le temps de poursuivre plus loin ta réflexion : non loin en contrebas la porte de la hutte au toit de chaume s'était ouverte, laissant filtrer dans la nuit un rayon de lumière vive qui attira mécaniquement ton attention. Le battant se referma sans qu'aucune silhouette visible n'ait quitté la demeure, et il ne t'en fallut pas plus pour deviner l'identité du visiteur du garde-chasse.

Tu t'étais promptement dissimulé dans l'ombre de la colonne de roche sombre, et y avais attendu avec une soudaine impatience l'approche du fraudeur. Ses pas avaient bientôt résonné à tes oreilles et tu n'avais pu empêcher un sourire moqueur de venir étirer tes lèvres : se croyant seul, l'autre ne faisait aucun effort pour se montrer discret. Les bruits s'étaient faits de plus en plus proches, mais tu ne bougeas pas d'un pouce avant qu'ils ne te dépassent. Estimant que le Gryffondor devait à présent se trouver à portée de voix, tu lâchas d'un ton calme bien que quelque peu railleur :

- Bonsoir, Potter.

Les frottements de chaussures contre le sol s'arrêtèrent net et ton sourire s'accentua. Un temps passa, dans le silence.

Tu pourrais être poli et me répondre, je vais finir par me vexer. Et puis, tu sais, tu peux aussi enlever ta cape et me regarder quand je te parle.

- Tu ne finiras donc jamais de me faire chier, Malfoy.

Un froissement et deux yeux verts exaspérés qui vinrent appuyer ses dires. Il s'agissait par ailleurs plus d'une constatation que d'un réel reproche, et tu acquiesças presque involontairement.

- Tout juste, Potty. T'emmerder est une de mes raisons de vivre, il y a peu de chance pour que je m'en passe un jour...

A peine prononçais-tu ces mots que tu les regrettais déjà. Qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses, ce n'était pas des choses que l'on disait à un rival, à un ennemi. Encore moins quand le _on_ en question les pensait mots pour mots. Potter dut aussi comprendre le double sens de ta phrase, et tu le vis ouvrir de grands yeux surpris avant de reprendre un air douloureusement sérieux, tel empli d'une triste et déchirante mélancolie.

Il laissa flotter un court instant, comme désorienté, puis se décida finalement à répondre :

- Une raison de vivre, hein ? C'est plutôt rassurant, et assez paradoxal aussi. Car, à ce que je sache, tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse pour laquelle je ne suis pas une raison de mourir...

Le sens des sonorités que tu percevais te sauta brusquement à la face, et ce fut ton tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Ton cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure et tentait vainement de comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de la remarque. Tu parvins à un semblant de conclusion et, comme en réaction, une inquiétude sourde fit trembler tes mains ; tu te surpris à détailler l'expression de ton vis-à-vis. Une fébrilité inattendue s'empara de toi tandis que tu semblais redécouvrir le Gryffondor. Comment avais-tu pu passer outre ses yeux rougis mais secs – comme s'il s'était retenu de pleurer – ainsi que les cernes violacées les soulignant ? Comment avais-tu pu perdre de vue ainsi ton rival, jusqu'à ne plus le reconnaître ?

Car l'être qui te faisait face n'était pas Potter. Potter, plus que l'individu en lui-même, c'était l'icône ; la personnification de l'insouciance, du dévouement, de toutes ces valeurs que l'on t'avait appris à exécrer. De plus, Potter, c'était le Survivant : par définition l'ennemi de ton père, et donc le tien. Enfin, Potter, c'était le Gryffondor ; tout comme tu étais le Serpentard.

Autant qu'il était Potter, autant que tu étais Malfoy.

Alors, si cet humain, devant toi, n'était pas, tout du moins à tes yeux, le Balafré tant honni, qui était-il ?

Tu secoua la tête, désemparé._ Qui était-il ?_

C'était _Lui_. C'était un jeune homme épuisé, meurtri, brisé. A qui on avait ôté la possibilité de vivre presque depuis la naissance, l'obligeant à survivre. Et qui en avait perdu la force.

D'où l'éclat de détermination farouche qui avait déserté ses pupilles. D'où le manque de combativité à ton égard. D'où la faible, si faible, lueur d'espoir ; presque mort-née.

Et, alors que les orbes d'émeraude ternie te fixaient, la main de cet inconnu se tendit désespérément hors de l'eau dans laquelle il se noyait. Comme un ultime appel à l'aide avant de sombrer ; comme si tu étais la dernière personne à qui il pouvait l'adresser. La dernière, mais peut-être la plus mieux placée. Et cette lueur qui refusait de s'éteindre. Que tu refusais de voir s'éteindre.

Un sursaut de l'univers. Une aberration devenue réalité.

Tes mains se posèrent doucement sur ses joues.

Tu ne trouvais aucune logique à ton comportement. Qu'importe : la lueur brillait encore. Plus fort.

Tu défiais tout ce que tu n'avais jamais appris, pensé. Qu'importe : il ne s'agissait déjà plus de toi.

C'était l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui avait peur du noir.

Et tu savais mieux que personne qu'aucun soleil, qu'aucun brasier ne viendrait remplacer cette lueur qui éclairait ton monde, si celle-ci devait par malheur en arriver à s'éteindre.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent craintivement au tour de ta taille. Vos souffles se mélangeaient ; tu penchas lentement la tête vers lui.

Ce n'était plus Potter et Malfoy.

Ce n'était même plus Harry et Draco, désignations trop évocatrices encore.

Trop inappropriées.

C'était Lui et Toi.

C'était l'histoire d'une flamme et de celui qu'elle réchauffait.

Vos lèvres entrouvertes se frôlèrent ; il ne cilla pas : tu ne quittas pas la lueur du regard. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Nouveau bref contact. Un vif tressaillement le prit ; un violent frisson te parcourut des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Vous les ignorâtes avec superbe : ni toi ni l'autre ne rompîtes l'intense échange visuel.

Une larme naquit au coin d'un océan vert brillant. Comme si les digues trop longtemps fermées menaçaient de céder à tout moment sous l'afflux d'émotions.

Tu apposas ta bouche sur la sienne. Douce caresse. Courte aussi, puisque bien vite tu t'éloignais, observant avec anxiété le visage de cet étranger si connu.

Les paupières à demi closes, les pommettes rougies, il tendit le cou vers toi et vous appréciâtes un second baiser.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ta chemise avec la force d'un naufragé. Ton torse pressé contre le sien, tu glissas un bras dans son dos – comme pour le retenir de s'écrouler – ton autre main emmêlant tes longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure sauvage.

La danse se fit plus longue et langoureuse que la précédente. Plus passionnée aussi.

Tu y mis pourtant fin, le coeur battant mais la raison claire. Une seconde perle d'eau salée dévalant la courbe pure du profil du jeune homme entre tes bras confirma tes doutes.

Déchiré, tu lui refusas l'accès à tes lèvres lorsqu'il vint quémander un autre ballet. Devant son incompréhension, tu abandonnas ses cheveux aile de corbeau pour venir placer ta main sur sa nuque. Tu l'obligeas d'une pression à nicher sa tête dans le creux de ton épaule et lui murmuras avec une tendresse que tu ne te connaissais pas :

- Ne fais pas ça, ou tu ne parviendras plus à te regarder dans la glace demain. Pire, tu ne te sentiras même pas soulagé.

Un tremblement le secoua, et ses mains s'agrippèrent encore plus à toi, comme pour te retenir de partir. Tu continuas, imperturbable :

- Pleure, et je te retiendrai. Tu ne tomberas pas, je te le promets. Alors pleure. Ta rage, ta colère, ta tristesse ou ta solitude. Je resterai là jusqu'à que tu aies fini. Epanche ta peine. Pleure, crie, hurle tout ce que tu veux. Je ne te laisserai pas, je ne te jugerai pas. Et demain, promis, j'aurai tout oublié.

Tes mots atteignirent leur cible et tu sentis un liquide froid imbiber au goutte à goutte ton col de fin coton ; tu n'y prêtas aucune attention.

Désireux de trouver une meilleure position pour passer la nuit – puisque c'était ce qui allait sans doute arriver – tu t'étais dirigé à reculons jusqu'à la colonne où tu t'étais appuyé précédemment, entrainant le brun avec toi. Vous vous étiez ensuite assis à son pied : toi adossé à la pierre, l'entourant de tes bras alors qu'il était assis entre tes jambes, son épaule contre ton buste et son visage toujours enfoui dans ton cou.

Tu fis enfin flotter la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à toi, et t'en étais servi pour vous recouvrir tous les deux, créant ainsi un cocon de chaleur dans lequel vous passâtes la nuit entière.

Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant les premiers signes annonçant le lever du jour que vous vous décidâtes à regagner vos dortoirs respectifs, où vous tombâtes endormis dès les premières clartés de l'aube.

–***–

Ce fut ta première rencontre avec _Lui_. Cet être si spécial, si attirant et effrayant à la fois, fragile tel le cristal tout en gardant la force pure du diamant. Un paradoxe vivant auquel tu n'avais jamais pu mettre de nom. Du mois jusqu'à présent.

Tu _l_'avais recroisé à de nombreuses occasions durant l'année suivante, et chaque fois le même scénario s'était répété. Tu l'avais trouvé, au gré de tes pérégrinations nocturnes, tremblant de froid ou secoué par des pleurs, épuisé par le poids pesant sur ses épaules, la folie et la mort lui prenant les siens, la peine et la peur de ce monde en déroute qui avait tout misé sur lui.

Dans ces moments-là, tu le prenais dans tes bras, sans qu'aucun mot superflu ne soit échangé, et tu le berçais des heures, lui transmettant le temps d'une nuit la force qui lui manquait pour continuer à avancer. Parfois, lorsque la douleur s'étaient faite trop forte, les cadavres jonchant le sol trop nombreux, il venait capturer tes lèvres, comme dans le but de boire à la source cet espoir, cette envie de vivre lui faisant tant défaut. Tu ne lui refusais pas ces baisers et y répondais à ta façon, sans brusquerie ni passion, juste avec tendresse et réconfort. Il n'était pas question de désir, mais de douceur.

Tu savais pourtant qui il était. Tu savais que, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, vous redeviendriez deux ennemis. Les jets acides d'insultes reprendraient, de même que les coups remplissant la gorge du goût métallique de l'hémoglobine écarlate. Tu le détesterais avec ferveur et il te rendrait la pareille avec autant de hargne. Cela était resté un accord tacite entre vous : vous n'en parliez jamais tout en en étant parfaitement conscients.

Cependant, sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, tu ne le voyais que comme _« lui », _une personne que tu n'avais cessé de dissocier totalement de Potter. Ce dualisme était apparût dès la fameuse entrevue, et n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis. Et aujourd'hui, si tu étais tombé sous le charme de cet innommé tout en en haïssant l'image première, c'était grâce, ou à cause, de cette étrange dichotomie.

Toujours était-il qu'aucun de vous n'aviez jamais cherché à stopper ces instants ambigües. Tu parcourais toujours le château tes nuits d'insomnies, lesquelles s'étaient faites de plus en plus fréquentes au fil du temps, et tu le trouvais parfois sur ton chemin. Jamais il ne te repoussa. Jamais il ne fit mine de te fuir.

Un soir tu l'avais découvert au détour d'un couloir, tranquillement installé sur le rebords d'une fenêtre, les pieds du côté intérieur des vitres ouvertes. Il ne semblait pas plus soucieux ou triste que cela, et tu en avais été tout d'abords déconcerté ; tu ne savais absolument pas comment réagir dans ces conditions. Il t'avais simplement souri et avait tapoté le bord à ses côtés, te faisant signe de t'y assoir. Tu _le_ connaissais avec son désespoir ; tu découvris _son_ sourire.

Vous parlâtes beaucoup dans l'obscurité, bien que jamais vos noms ni vos amis ne fussent cités. De même pour vos projets d'avenir ; peut-être étiez vous déjà trop conscients de n'en avoir aucun, ni dans ton cas, ni dans le sien. Quand bien même, vous trouvâtes mille et un sujets de discussion, du plus commun au plus sérieux, et jamais vous ne fûtes plus sincères que cette nuit-là. Vous ressortîtes de vos débats apaisés, regrettant presque que le soleil ne se lève et ne vous interrompe.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que tu compris qu'il avait s'agit là d'un autre genre de remède à l'angoisse que ceux que vous aviez expérimentés jusqu'alors, et non d'une tentative sincère de rapprochement amical. Et, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, cette constatation te fit mal.

Tu secoues la tête en chassant avec énervement ces pensées parasites. Car si maintenant tu comprends le pourquoi de cette rancoeur subite, ce n'est pour l'instant pas du tout le centre de ton attention. Tu arrives enfin dans un couloir désert et attires Blaise dans une alcôve propice à la discrétion. Celui-ci, devinant à peu près le motif de cette escapade impromptue, croise les bras sur son torse et se laisse aller contre le mur de pierres rugueuses, dans une invitation silencieuse à prendre la parole. Ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, tu hésites un moment avant de finalement lancer :

- Dis-moi, mon p'tit Blaise, je suis bien venu te rendre visite hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Et, si tu me passes l'expression, tu étais bieeen rond !

Tu grimaces à cette idée, la peur de ce que tu as pu faire dans cet état faisant trembler tes mains plus que de raison. Tu éludes, pressé d'en finir :

- Je sais, je sais. Mais là n'est pas là question. La seule chose importante, c'est...

- ... la fameuse décision que tu as prise en ma compagnie.

- ... juste.

- Et, si tu viens m'en parler maintenant, j'imagine que c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Viens en au fait, tu veux.

- Tu as donc bien oublié.

- Etre saoul n'apporte malheureusement pas que des avantages.

- A mon humble avis, ça n'en apporte même pas du tout. Enfin... j'imagine que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même d'ici peu.

Une bile amère te remonte en bouche. Il faut que tu saches.

- Blaise...

- Sérieux, je ne crois pas que tu vas apprécier. Car Un Malfoy ne revient jamais sur sa décision, hein ?

- Blaise !

- Euh... tu es sûr ?

- ...

- Bon... avant tout, promets-moi de ne pas m'étrangler, je t'assure que je n'invente rien. Et n'oublie pas que je suis ton ami, surtout !

- Mon _meilleur_ ami, Blaise. Maintenant accouche.

- Tu as décidé de devenir Mangemort en tant qu'espion au service de Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Zabini, pouvez-vous me donner une raison valable à votre retard ?

La voix presque trop calme pour être naturelle du professeur Snape s'élève dans le silence pesant du cours de Potions. Tous les regards des élèves sont braqués sur vous, oscillant entre la curiosité et la stupéfaction : cela doit bien être la première fois en sept ans que tu arrives en retard à une des leçons de ton parrain. Tu ne te justifies pourtant pas, laissant à Blaise le soin de trouver une excuse plus ou moins crédible ; l'impartialité de Severus n'ayant jamais été une de ses plus grandes qualités, surtout te concernant. Tu ne peux néanmoins t'empêcher de fusiller le jeune noir du regard lorsque celui-ci répond par une semi-vérité :

- Et bien... c'est-à-dire que Draco vient de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle ce matin, et il lui a fallut un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, alors...

- C'est très clair, Monsieur Zabini. N'étalons cependant pas la vie privée de Monsieur Malfoy au grand public et rejoignez vos binômes respectifs. Vous êtes avec Monsieur Londubat, tandis que Monsieur Malfoy va retrouver Monsieur Potter.

Tu te contentes de hocher vaguement la tête et vas installer tes affaires dans un état second. _« Un peu de temps pour s'en remettre » _a dit Blaise... Comme si quinze minuscules minutes auraient suffit à te faire accepter une énormité pareille !

De tous les choix possibles, il avait fallu que tu te tournes vers le plus dangereux, le moins profitable ; le pire, en somme. Tu ignores avec superbe le regard étonné de ton coéquipier forcé, où perce étrangement un éclat inquiet.

_« Manquerait plus que je me mette à pleurer sur son épaule pour que le tableau soit complet ! » _penses-tu avec mépris.

Chassant cette idée parasite de ton esprit, tu tentes de te concentrer sur le cours et jettes un regard à la potion que vous devez réaliser. Tu examines ensuite la préparation de Potter et étouffes de justesse un juron peu glorieux. Ce mec ne saura définitivement jamais suivre des instructions correctement... Tu lui prends les ingrédients des mains et grognes un «_ Laisse-moi faire _» ne tolérant aucune protestation. Il te cède immédiatement sa place sans chercher à retenir un audible soupir de soulagement.

L'heure se poursuit de la sorte et la mixture a pris l'aspect idéal lorsque Snape passe dans les rangs. Sans surprise tu, enfin vous, obtenez la note maximale alors que Blaise et Londubat reçoivent un effroyable T. Tu peux d'ailleurs sentir à distance ton ami construire de multiples projets de vengeance que tu devines sans peine machiavéliques. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire un stupide Gryffondor peureux, tu plaindrais **presque** ce pauvre Neville.

Le professeur vous donne alors congé et tu ne peux faire trois pas hors de la salle sans que Pansy ne vienne s'accrocher à ton bras en te suppliant de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ton retard.

- Blaise a dit vrai, Pans'. J'ai bien reçu une mauvaise nouvelle et je n'ai PAS envie d'en parler. Clair ?

Tu as expressément élevé la voix et le regard entendu que te rendent tes pairs te rassure : le message est bien passé, personne ne fera allusion aux évènements de la matinée. _Qu'il est bon d'être le Prince des Serpentards..._

_–***–  
><em>

La journée s'est déroulée de la même manière et aucune rumeur n'a été lancée au sujet de la fameuse nouvelle. Même tes amis ne l'ont pas mentionnée, se contentant du badinage habituel, et tu leur en étais reconnaissant. Tu ne parvenais toi-même à intégrer ta décision que bien difficilement, alors de là à subir en plus les commentaires de tierces personnes... c'était hors de question.

Vous êtes à présent réunis dans le dortoir des Serpentards de septième année, et là encore personne ne te pose la moindre question. Tu vas bientôt devoir effectuer ta ronde de nuit... et tu as le furieux pressentiment que tu risques bien de _le_ croiser sur ton chemin. Tu ne sais si tu dois t'en réjouir ou, au contraire, le fuir pour la première fois, mais une petite voix souffle à ton oreille qu'il est peut-être la personne de ton entourage la mieux placée pour t'indiquer quoi faire.

Tu trouves ça délirant, mais cela ne t'empêche cependant pas de partir à sa recherche dans les minutes qui suivent, adressant un salut affable à tes camarades.

Tu le trouves moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, installé près d'une des fenêtres d'une des nombreuses salles vides du château. Dehors, les premiers flocons de neige annoncent l'arrivée de l'hiver en Ecosse.

Il se retourne au son de tes pas et tu fermes distraitement la porte de la classe derrière toi. La seule lumière de la pièce est le faible _Lumos _qui brille au bout de ta baguette, et celui-ci ne te permet pas encore de détailler son visage. Tu te rapproches de la silhouette masculine et ne te sens rassuré que quand son regard forêt croise le tien. Tu prends alors place à ses côtés et attends qu'il te pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Il semble hésiter un instant, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, avant de se résoudre à aller droit au but, avec la délicatesse propre à sa maison.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Un petit sourire fleurit sur tes lèvres ; «_ délicatesse _» est vraiment un euphémisme.

- Bonsoir. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Te fous pas de moi et réponds, tu veux. Quant à te sentir bien, mon cul ! Tu m'as ignoré toute la journée, même en Potion ! Pas une insulte, pas moquerie... pas même un regard méprisant, rien !C'était presque vexant, tu sais.

- Qui te dit que ce n'était pas un effet d'une soudaine crise de maturité ?

- Moi. Et arrête l'humour, ça ne fait rire personne. Maintenant, dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu soupires, légèrement agacé. Ce mec est d'un têtu ! Tu fais taire dans la seconde la petite voix qui te dit que c'est une des raisons de ton amour pour lui et tente de biaiser :

- Je suis convoqué au manoir dans deux jours.

- Oh.

- Tu comprends ce que ça veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. Et quelle a été ta décision ? Tu vas y aller ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Non ! Tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore de te protéger, il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas te faire de mal, il...

- Stop. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, le vieux fou n'a pas le droit d'empêcher mes parents de me voir... et donc de me faire passer la cérémonie.

- Donc.. tu vas avoir la Marque, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et tu vas devenir mon ennemi.

Cela sonne comme une fatalité dans la bouche du Survivant, et tu te surprends à y trouver une note vibrante de désespoir. Tout comme tu constates avec une sorte d'effarement inaudible que le fait d'associer consciemment Potter à _Lui_ ne te dérange plus tellement. Celui-ci ne dure qu'une brève seconde et tu reprends vivement contenance. Tout du moins, tu essais. Le silence devient pesant ; tu peux deviner dans la pénombre ses épaules basses, l'éclat triste teinté de déception de son regard, ses mains crispées en poings dont les ongles courts se plantent rageusement dans les paumes.

Ton coeur se serre à cette vision. Tu lui as fait mal et tu t'en veux atrocement pour ça. Te savoir responsable de sa souffrance te déchire ; tu tends une main un peu trop tremblante vers lui, écartes une mèche de son front. Tu redessines les contours de son visage, effleures sa joue, glisses le long de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux papillonnent quelque peu ; bientôt se ferment. Tu sais ce qu'il attend, mais tu as quant à toi d'autres projets en tête. Tu t'avances comme au ralentit, et déjà tes lèvres se posent sur sa célèbre cicatrice. C'est chaste, tendre, plus intime encore que les nombreux baisers que vous avez échangés.

Il a considérablement rougis et te fixe intensément, cherchant à percer le secret de tes pensées. L'éclat de tristesse, bien que voilé, n'a cependant pas disparu. Tu saisis doucement sa main et le sens tressaillir à ton contact, comme se réveillant en sursaut d'un rêve capiteux. Avec patience, douceur, tu délies ses doigts et les entremêles aux tiens. Ton pouce caresse sa peau hâlée ; tu l'apaises. Murmures :

- Moi, je ne veux pas être ton ennemi, Harry. Non pas que nos bagarres intempestives ne soient pas agréables, loin de là. Elles sont – je te l'accorde – purement jouissives. Mais je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Pas comme ça.

- Je...

Une étrange sensation te submerge. Te te sens fébrile mais fort, déterminé et cependant hésitant. Tes idées autrefois confuses sont à présent claires ; ton indécision s'est envolée et tu trembles un peu plus. Tu sais ce que tu veux, tu sais ce que tu ressens, tu sais quoi dire, pourquoi tu le dis, à qui le dire. Peut-être est-ce l'importance de ces choix qui te trouble autant. Sûrement.

Tu apposes avec un sourire que tu veux rassurant ton index libre sur ses lèvres entrouvertes ; ce moment a de bonnes chances d'être le plus déterminant de ta courte existence : il doit savoir.

- Sache que je ne te déteste pas. Si, le jour, je t'insultes, si je te blesse, c'est que je sais que tu me rendras la pareille, que nous en avons besoin. Nous nous frappons parfois, mais aucun de nos coups ne nous font de mal. Au contraire, ils nous soulagent. Ils nous prouvent encore et encore que, malgré le sentiment de vide omniprésent, nous sommes bel et bien vivants.

- Je sais tout ça ! Crois-tu que, si je t'attends des heures entières en pleine nuit, ce n'est que pour mieux t'utiliser ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Tout comme je ne pense plus un mot de ce que je te dis en public.

- Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi acceptes-tu de te rendre là-bas ? Pourquoi acceptes-tu de devenir son jouet, comme tous les autres ?

Tu ne réponds pas tout de suite, laissant filer un temps que tu veux apaisant. Lui te crucifie du regard, ses doigts broyant les tiens dans leur étreinte, dans une provocation informulée colorée de rage suffocante. Il est là, désemparé et haineux devant ta trahison, te défiant de persister dans ta fuite, et tu te maudis de le trouver beau. Beau de cette magnificence sauvage dont il n'a aucune conscience, mais qui pourtant l'entoure tel un halo, obligeant ceux qui l'entourent à s'incliner devant sa volonté, à le suivre partout où il va, à accourir à la moindre de ces demandes.

Tu souris mentalement à cette idée car, si tu ne t'étais pas plus ou moins consciemment voilé la face durant tout ce temps, tu aurais sûrement agis de même. Comme quoi ces années de haines, qu'elles soient factices ou non, auront malgré tout servi à quelque chose : elles t'auront empêché de rejoindre la masse de ceux qui rampent aux pieds de l'Elu. Ce qui aurait été très mal vu, du simple fait qu'un Malfoy ne rampe devant personne.

Tu reviens au présent et notes que l'élu en question s'est légèrement clamé, transformant sa fureur en mépris blessé durant ton silence. Tu le tires un peu plus vers toi et décides de lui faire part de ta résolution :

- Parce que, justement, je ne serai pas sa marionnette. Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, et je veux être le seul initiateur de ma vie, de mes choix. Si je dois prêter allégeance à quelqu'un, je veux avoir décidé de cette personne moi-même.

- Et tu as choisis Voldemort ?

Ton rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé et tu ressers la pression de tes doigts sur ceux de ton vis-à-vis. Le point de non-retour est en passe d'être franchi, une certaine appréhension te saisit à l'idée des conséquences prochaines de ton geste. Une seconde, tes paupières se ferment : tu demandes pardon à ta mère, dis adieu à ton père. Ce sont tes parents : ils ne sont pas parfaits, ils ne sont en fait même pas recommandables, mais tu leur dois la vie, alors il y a comme une pointe de douleur qui perce un instant ta poitrine. Tu viens d'accepter le fait que tu vas très bientôt les renier, et au fond de toi tu sais qu'il n'y aura aucun pardon possible.

Puis la souffrance s'en va et il ne reste que la sensation de ces doigts mêlés aux tiens, de ce souffle caressant ta peau, de cet amour insensé et sans limites que tu portes à l'être qui te fait face. Tes cils clairs se relèvent, tu plonges tes pupilles dans les siennes. Inspires. Tu ne regrettes rien. Expires.

- Non, je t'ai choisi toi, Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous voilà donc à la fin de la première partie. La seconde et dernière sera plus longue et se passera quelques mois plus tard.<strong>

**Note :** Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Cela ne change, certes, pas grand chose mais explique peut-être mon manque de maîtrise des personnages. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et voilà le second et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Attention, le point de vue change !_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un Malfoy...<em>**

Une brise de fin d'après-midi ébouriffe mes cheveux et fait voler le sombre tissu de ma cape. Assis comme à mon habitude sur un des pans de toit aux tuiles grises du château écossais, mon regard défie l'horizon de se voiler de nuit – je pense à toi. Je pense à nous ; presque avec peur.

De la chaleur de tes bras aux trémolos cristallins de ton rire en passant par la douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux et déjà tout me revient. Sur l'écran de mes paupières clauses défile inlassablement le film de ton image, volée en timides, mais ô combien irrésistibles œillades au détour d'une seconde de mes souvenirs. Comme honteux je les rouvre bien vite, et malgré moi l'écho de tes murmures chuchotés au creux de nos nuits me poursuit.

Tu me manques et cela me terrifie.

A-t-on l'idée de devenir aussi dépendant d'une présence ? Aussi accroché à une existence ?

Dois-je être horrifié que cela puisse exister, ou dévasté de comprendre que je suis le seul à ressentir de tels sentiments ?

Je suis l'Unique sur tellement de points déjà... seras-tu une nouvelle clause dans la liste de mes spécialités ?

Je soupire ; mon souffle se perd dans une fraîche bourrasque. Je frissonne de froid et me décide à regagner le sol. Saisissant mon Éclair-de-Feu, je m'y perche dans un mouvement leste et apprécie une dernière minute l'incroyable sensation procurée par le vol. Je me sens léger, je me sens libre. Espérance éphémère s'effilochant au vent de mes craintes. Peurs soudaines qui ressurgissent en moi lorsque je me rends compte que le monde réel ne se limite pas à ces masses d'air mouvantes et à ce ciel alternant noirceur pure et clarté souillée.

Je survole en feignant d'être serein la maison de mon enfance. Havre de paix, citadelle de guerre ; j'ai tout vécu entre ses murs, des plus doux instants d'amitiés, d'amour ou de joie, aux plus cruelles épreuves de force et de sang. J'y ai rencontré les acteurs majeurs du théâtre de ma vie, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape et _toi_. Car, si je ne t'ai aperçu pour la toute première fois entre les murs de l'édifice dix fois centenaire, c'est bien ici que se sont déroulés nos plus importantes confrontations, nos plus grand éclats de haine, comme de tendresse.

Bien longtemps je me détestais de me laisser aller ainsi en ta présence, d'abattre mes barrières sous ton regard. N'étais-tu point celui devant lequel je me devais de toujours faire face ? N'étais-tu point l'être contre lequel il m'était nécessaire de m'élever quelques soient les circonstances ?

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas ; après tout, il y avait bien Tom Jedusor pour cela, non ?

Encore que... ne t'avais-je pas, au fond de moi, toujours considéré comme plus important que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Plus dangereux ?

Tu n'étais pourtant qu'un enfant, tout comme moi, et n'avais certes pas la puissance maléfique du Sombre Seigneur. Mais de tes yeux gris anthracite transperçant à tes insultes toujours blessantes, tu m'avais fait plus grande impression dans la boutique de robes sorcières que la face du serpent incrustée dans le crâne de Quirell.

Ce pouvait être la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais été vraiment effrayé par mon destin, ni par Voldemort : tu as toujours été celui des deux qui me terrorisait le plus.

Pas de cette peur traîtresse qui vous prend à la gorge et fait trembler vos mains devant l'ennemi, non, mais de cette horreur sourde qui surgit à revers le soir venu, où, seul dans votre lit aux rideaux tirés, vous sentez les larmes vous monter aux yeux sans réellement en saisir la cause.

Aujourd'hui encore, mon angoisse ne m'a pas quitté ; elle s'est simplement transformée, évoluant au fil du temps et de la progression de notre relation. J'ai eu peur de toi, alors que je découvrais sous tes traits le premier sorcier de mon âge ; j'ai eu peur à cause de toi, lorsque tu m'as fait comprendre à travers tes paroles que le monde magique n'était pas aussi juste et gentil que je l'avais espéré. J'ai eu peur, encore, quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais devenu mon détracteur. J'ai été terrifié enfin lorsque je réalisai que tu n'étais de loin pas le seul.

Puis la haine a pris la place de la peur, sans pour autant que celle-ci ne disparaisse, et je t'ai haï comme je n'ai jamais crû possible de haïr quelqu'un. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas une haine mépris, une haine dégoût comme tu la manies si bien ; mais plutôt une haine colère, une haine rage. Un ouragan tempétueux dans lequel je me délestais de toutes mes frustrations, de tous mes doutes, mes échecs. Je te les attribuais sans remords, et tu endossas à mes yeux et pendant longtemps toutes les fautes que d'autres avaient commises, tous les vices que cette terre ait portés.

Le drame de la mort de Sirius vint sans prévenir bouleverser mon si fragile équilibre. Une culpabilité doublée d'une tristesse sans bornes me torturaient sans relâche, menaçant à chaque instant de me faire sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total. Je ne dormais plus et ressassais infiniment les mêmes scènes dans mon esprit, comme si cela aurait pu en faire changer le dénouement. En un ultime recours, une de ces soirées d'insomnie, j'étais allé chercher chez Hagrid une once de cette chaleur qui m'avait déserté. Mon ami m'avait accueilli avec un sourire d'un mètre de long, puis avait fait la conversation durant toute l'heure qu'avait duré ma visite impromptue. C'était exactement ce que j'avais attendu de lui et j'avais apprécié ses efforts pour me réconforter, cependant la lassitude m'avait bientôt envahi à nouveau et j'avais alors pris rapidement congé.

Indifférent à tout ce qui aurait pu m'entourer, je m'étais dirigé dans un état second vers mon dortoir. Je n'avais pas fait trente mètres que soudain ta voix m'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité. J'avais hésité une seconde à me dévoiler à ton regard, mais une seconde réflexion de ta part m'avait décidé à ne pas faire d'histoire ; j'étais épuisé et tu n'arrangeais en rien mon état. Je me souviens t'avoir remballé sans grande motivation, attendant une remarque acerbe avant de passer simplement mon chemin.

L'avais-tu senti ? Avais-tu perçu les accents monocordes de ma voix ?

Je n'en suis toujours pas sûr. Qu'importe, ce que tu laissas échapper par la suite effaça d'un coup toutes mes envies de partir, me plongeant dans une confusion mentale inattendue. Surprise en premier, suivie de près par une poignante vague de tristesse. Et, au milieu de cet océan de déchirante mélancolie, comme une lueur de reconnaissance.

Je t'avais répondu alors, trop sincèrement pour qu'il n'y ait pas une certaine attente sous-entendue, y insufflant trop d'espoir pour ne pas risquer la chute. Le reste est flou dans ma mémoire. Réminiscence hautement paradoxale de la peau brûlante de tes mains sur mon visage glacé, de nos lèvres scellées en baisers où tu donnais, où je prenais. Et mon âme qui déjà tentait de se ressourcer au feu de la tienne, tandis que mon corps s'épanchait de mes regrets en un flot ininterrompu de gouttelettes salées. L'engourdissante sensation, enfin, de ton corps autour du mien, ton odeur imprégnant mes vêtements lorsque mon être transformait péniblement ma douleur en fatigue.

Le reste, cette année et ces quelques mois de sporadiques rencontres et de haine factice ne fut somme toute que la suite logique de cette première entrevue. Insultes et coups de sang, puis étreintes d'abandon et baisers de souffrance, et enfin confessions à cœur ouverts et rires sincères ; nous faisions les choses à l'envers, mais de notre part ce n'était pas tellement étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où tu choisis de m'offrir ta vie. Puisque c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, en fin de compte.

J'entends encore la voix placide de Dumbledore prononcer la formule du Serment Inviolable qui nous lierait à jamais. Et les fils invisibles enserrant nos bras reliés pour l'éternité alors que tu jurais, tes yeux argent plongés dans les miens, de ne jamais servir que moi. Pas Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, encore moins la cause du Bien ou une quelconque idéologie, non. Juste moi, Harry James Potter, Survivant de naissance, Sauveur du Monde sorcier malgré lui, Gryffondor de septième année à ses heures perdues et banal adolescent sorcier dans ses rêves les plus fous.

De tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, seuls Snape, McGonagall, Kingsley, Remus et évidemment le directeur lui-même sont au fait de notre pacte. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, ne connaissent que le fait que je rencontre régulièrement un Mangemort espion. Un Mangemort qui n'accepte de ne parler qu'à moi ; tu es _mon_ espion, et parfois cette constatation me sidère.

Longtemps mes amis m'en voulurent de ne pas leur dévoiler ton identité, mais auraient-ils pu comprendre ? Même aujourd'hui, seraient-ils capables d'accepter cette incroyable altération de la logique ? Non, définitivement pas.

Alors je te cache au reste du monde, savourant en silence nos entrevues à la perpétuelle saveur de retrouvailles. Et si à présent j'hésite à me rendre à la prochaine, c'est que j'appréhende autant que je désire le moment où je perdrai de nouveau mon esprit entre tes bras.

Je secoue la tête, exaspéré par ma propre attitude. Cela fait quelques temps que je tourne tel un rapace au-dessus du haut bâtiment sans trouver le courage de rejoindre le sol. J'ai soudain la vision de toi au 12 Square Grimmaurd, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte d'entrée, le bras en sang après t'être désartibulé durant un transplanage précipité, haletant tant la douleur diffuse écartèle ton corps. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir minime mais c'est bien plus que ce qu'il ne m'en me faut. Tel frappé par un électrochoc, j'atterris vivement et cours jusqu'à la zone de transplanage introduite dans les abords directs du château.

À peine y ai-je posé un pied que l'univers se brouille autour de moi. Je disparais.

–***–

J'ouvre la porte de la maison de mon parrain avec violence ; elle rebondie contre le mur dans un claquement sourd alors que je me glisse précipitamment dans l'antre de nos secrets. Je file derechef jusqu'au salon faiblement éclairé. _Pitié, pitié, pitié..._

Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte du séjour, je me fige et retiens de peu un soupir de soulagement ; tu es là.

Nonchalamment installé sur un confortable fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée allumée, tu fixes sans le voir le braiser ardent à une faible distance de ton corps alangui. Perdus dans tes pensées, tu ne sembles pas – ou fais semblant de ne pas – avoir pris conscience de ma présence et j'en profite pour te détailler sans vergogne.

Je croque ton profil sans retenue, des petites mèches rebelles qui retombent devant tes yeux en passant par ton fin nez droit et tes pommettes hautes, jusqu'à ton menton pointu dépourvu de toute trace de barbe. Je glisse ensuite le long de ta jugulaire, appréciant à distance la douceur de ta peau que je sais posséder une senteur unique ; la tienne. Je dérive jusqu'à tes clavicules légèrement saillantes et m'attarde une seconde interminable sur le creux qu'elles forment. Je dévie enfin sur la jonction de tes épaules et de ton cou, là où tant de fois je nichais mon visage et me droguais à ton odeur.

Mais déjà le tissu noir d'encre de ta cape honnie stoppe mon investigation ; je remonte jusqu'à tes longs cils blonds, qui s'abaissent bientôt lorsque tu soupires, brisant le silence en même temps que l'étrange torpeur qui s'était emparée de moi.

- Tu es en retard.

Simple affirmation, qui n'attend pas de réponse en elle-même. Je hoche tout de même la tête, signalant par là que je suis attentif à tes paroles, et vais m'asseoir sur le tapis à ton côté. J'appuie mon épaule contre ton fauteuil et ma tête va automatiquement retrouver sa place sur tes cuisses. Je te sens hésiter une demie seconde, puis tes jambes s'écartent pour rendre ma position plus confortable tout comme ta main, qui vient jouer négligemment avec une de mes mèches brunes tandis que tu reprends la parole.

- La situation évolue comme nous l'avions prévu, malheureusement. La tension augmente de plus en plus chez les Mangemorts, le Maître est irascible comme jamais et il suspecte tout le monde de trahison. Ces derniers jours, il a fait exécuter quatre jeunes recrues des Milices Noires qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir vendu des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils n'avaient strictement rien fait mais, quand bien même ont-ils prouvé leur innocence en prenant du _Véritaserum_ préparé par Snape, l'_Autre _ne voulut rien entendre et a ordonné à ma chère tante de les torturer un petit coup histoire qu'ils avouent leur crime.

- Et bien évidemment, il ne lui a fallu pas plus d'une heure ou deux pour que les gamins soient prêts à tout confesser, hein ?

- Tu sais bien comme il est difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Bellatrix quand elle est dans cet état...

Un profond écœurement me prend aux tripes à ces mots ; quatre nouveaux innocents viennent de se rajouter à la longue liste des victimes de la folie de Voldemort et nous trouvons le moyen de faire de l'ironie sur leur mort.

La guerre nous a-t-elle bien transformés en monstres à notre tour ?

Comme à ton habitude, tu as sans accroc suivi le fil de mes pensées, et tu entreprends immédiatement de me rassurer.

- Mais ne crois pas pour autant que ces gosses étaient des enfants de chœur. Les membres des Milices Noires ne sont pas réputés pour leur clémence ou leur douceur, et ceux-ci n'échappaient pas à la règle.

Piètre consolation, mais qui allège tout de même un peu l'écrasante masse de culpabilité qui m'oppresse. Puis le sous-entendu de tes premières paroles m'atteint et je me redresse vivement. Tu ne sourcilles pas, attendant placidement que je comprenne par moi-même le sens de tes mots. La prise de conscience explose dans mon esprit en un fracas aussi horriblement retentissant qu'objectivement silencieux – j'ai peur. Encore.

Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre – tu m'observes en silence. Il me faut un maximum d'informations avant d'aller prévenir l'Ordre – tu te relèves à ton tour. Malgré la situation tu te permets d'attendre ma demande, et je trouverais cela d'une ironie presque amusante si chaque seconde ne comptait pas autant qu'à présent.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Nous n'avons pas le temps pour de longs discours, ainsi ta réponse se fait la plus rapide et efficace possible :

- Dans les prochains jours, une semaine au maximum. Il te croit toujours à Poudlard, c'est donc là qu'aura lieu l'attaque. Tous les effectifs seront mobilisés, ils débarqueront à l'aube ; avec les Détraqueurs et les Géants du Nord.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Je ne vous rejoindrai qu'au dernier moment, sûrement la veille de la bataille, pas avant. La date exacte et les autres informations que je pourrai récolter d'ici-là te parviendront par hibou ; ce n'est pas le moyen le plus sûr, mais c'est le seul qu'il nous reste. Ça ira ?

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête, n'en pense pas moins – tu n'es pas dupe. _Bien sûr que ça n'ira pas._

Une urgence mêlée d'effroi me tord les entrailles ; nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour nous préparer, rassembler tous les membres de l'Ordre et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, organiser les défenses du château et établir une stratégie convenable.

Seul point positif, tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits, en omettant bien sûr Nagini et Voldemort _himself_. Mage noir surpuissant qu'il me revient de défaire.

Une lame de glace me transperce de part en part. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Nouvelle vague d'angoisse ; tant de personnes risquent de mourir dans les combats – vont mourir.

Une autre, plus puissante encore ; des dizaines d'images défilent devant mon regard : Luna, Colin, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron et _toi_. Toi de face, de profil, de dos, endormi, souriant, moqueur, soucieux... Toi en milliers de flashs Technicolor, à tout âge et paré de toutes les expressions.

Je ne veux pas te perdre ; ni toi, ni eux. Ni moi.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Debout face à face, tu lis en moi et je sens que tu te retiens. Nous n'avons plus le temps, je me dois de me calmer sans ton aide. Tu t'accordes malgré tout le luxe de poser tes mains sur mes joues – comme ce _soir-là_ – et tu inclines ton visage vers moi tandis que tes pouces caressent le mien en de petites circonvolutions.

Tu m'embrasses. Non, nous nous embrassons. Une de tes mains s'égare dans mes mèches folles alors que mes bras se raccrochent à tes épaules. Nos langues se rencontrent et entament une danse connue d'elles seules. Mon corps se rapproche du tien, j'en veux plus. Je veux plus que ces baisers presque amicaux tant ils n'ont d'autre but que de réconforter, plus que ces étreintes chastes et ces œillades tendres. Je veux de la fougue, de l'impatience, de la passion et du désir. Je veux, en place de cette chaleur d'une apaisante douceur, une fièvre ardente nous consumant en flammes d'extase. _Je veux..._

Tu t'éloignes à regret et déjà tu me manques.

Avec un pauvre petit sourire, tu disparais.

J'ai froid.

–***–

Poudlard est en pleine effervescence. Des ordres sont criés de toutes parts, d'innombrables silhouettes courent, vont et viennent, se croisant sans se saluer, le souffle court mais le regard déterminé. Tous ont une mission, un but, une tâche à accomplir. Tous s'organisent dans une anxieuse agitation, telle immense une colonie de fourmis dont ils seraient les nombreuses ouvrières.

Ici on dresse de multiples défenses magiques contre les futurs assaillants, là d'autres élèvent une infirmerie aux dimensions démesurées, destinée aux blessés qui ne manqueront pas d'affluer. Tous bougent, s'occupent, travaillent avec acharnement.

Sauf moi.

Où je propose mon aide, on me refoule, où je demande à mon tour une activité constructive, on me rétorque avec le sourire que je peux prendre du temps pour moi.

_Traduction_ : _puisque mon rôle est primordial et que je risque fortement d'y laisser ma peau, je dois me reposer et profiter calmement des mes derniers instants._

Joyeux.

J'évite soigneusement de me lancer sur ce sujet que je ne sais que trop bien glissant, et tente de rejoindre Hermione ou Ron. La première se trouve sans doute auprès de Dumbledore et McGonagall, peaufinant le complexe scénario de la tuerie à venir, tandis que le second doit avoir pris la tête d'un entraînement de dernière minute avec les plus jeunes factions qui se battront.

Je les admire et les envie presque : Hermione pour ses talents de stratège, Ron pour l'aisance avec laquelle il arrive à se faire respecter et obéir de dizaines de jeunes et fougueux combattants, pleins d'hésitations et d'impulsivité.

Je me décide finalement à rejoindre ces derniers et traverse d'un pas énergique les longs couloirs me séparant des grandes salles d'armes.

Deux immenses battants de bois de cerisier forment la porte de la principale d'entre elles, autrefois divisée en quatre salles de classe dont les murs séparateurs furent abattus pour les besoins de la guerre.

J'entre le plus discrètement possible dans la pièce et me glisse silencieusement dans un coin d'où j'observe mon meilleur ami répéter pour la millième fois les consignes de sécurité à respecter durant les batailles à une soixantaine d'élèves, de _soldats_, de cinquième et sixième année. Avec son humour habituel.

- Alors alors les gosses, je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais retenez bien ce p'tit conseil de tonton Ronald : même si un Mangemort c'est tout mignon et tout craquant au premier regard, n'allez pas lui porter secours ! Même s'il est sur le point de clamser ou qu'il vous fait les yeux doux. Jamais. De plus, souvenez-vous en, c'est pas parce que Bellatrix ressemble à un chihuahua frisé qu'elle ferait un bon animal de compagnie, clair ?

Rires dans la salle. Les jeunes s'esclaffent, je vois même une fille ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de mimer un aboiement aigu devant les mines hilares de ses camarades. Leur joie m'atteint tel un coup de point et je m'entends ricaner par saccades dans un souffle haché. C'est un son bref et crispé mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner de ce fait qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux curieux se retournent vers moi. Parmi elles Ron me remarque et annonce avec emphase :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, Harry Potter nous fait l'honneur de partager notre air. Applaudissements s'il vous plaît !

Et il s'exécute. Certains rient. Tous me fixent. Et Ron qui ne cille pas et continue de frapper ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Un par un, d'autres le rejoignent. Et les derniers qui comprennent que ce n'est pas un jeu. Et toutes les mains se rencontrent à présent, à l'unisson. Pour moi. Pour le sacrifice à venir et l'inutile témérité qu'il demandera, autant que pour la culpabilité imbécile mais si humaine qu'il a déjà engendré et qu'il créera par la suite.

Il n'y aura pas de grand discours, pas de promesses hypocrite, encore moins de confidences larmoyantes que l'on avoue tels autant de secrets perdus avant ce que l'on perçoit comme le dernier moment. Juste ces claquements qui crépitent dans l'air de la salle d'entraînement, et comme une boule d'émotion obstruant ma gorge tandis qu'une larme translucide naît au coin des lacs bleu ciel de celui que je considère comme mon frère.

Étrangement, je me sens moins seul.

Un fol espoir se distille en moi : _peut-être ne mourrons-nous pas ?_

–***–

J'ai finalement passé le reste de la journée avec Ron et sa « bande de jeunes », comme il les appelle. Et si j'ai tout au plus deux ans d'écart avec le plus petit d'entre eux, j'avais parfois éprouvé le sentiment que des siècles les séparaient de moi. Sensation qui, alors que je me plongeai sans retenue dans leur étourdissante atmosphère d'enthousiasme exubérant, s'était progressivement estompée. Leur bonne humeur inconditionnelle, en totale contradiction avec les évènements passés et à venir m'avait complètement submergé, au point de m'en laisser une tenace impression de relâchement confiant.

Ainsi, c'est exceptionnellement détendu que j'observe à présent le coucher de soleil rougeoyant au loin, à nouveau perché sur les tuiles grisâtres du toit du château. La lumière écarlate teint de sang la Forêt Interdite, et fait flamboyer de miroitants reflets aux multiples fenêtres de Poudlard.

Dans quelques minutes, il fera nuit.

Je me brûle les yeux à fixer le disque solaire incandescent se dissoudre au contact des sombres cimes hachant l'horizon. Une larme mécanique dévale ma joue – je ne cille pas.

Voilà plusieurs jours que s'est déroulée notre dernière entrevue. Je ne sais si je dois redouter ou attendre ton arrivée.

Un premier quart de l'astre agonisant a disparu derrière la ligne ténébreuse.

J'ai cruellement besoin de savoir si tu vas bien, de sentir encore une fois nos doigts entrelacés, nos lèvres scellées, quitte à simuler l'abattement pour avoir droit à ta tendresse. Mais te revoir signifierait l'avènement de mes craintes.

Seul un demi disque aux rayons vermeils éclaire le morceau de lande écossaise.

Tu annoncerais de ta venue l'imminence de l'acte final de cette tragédie que nous jouons depuis bientôt huit mois, et qui mettrait lui-même un terme à des cinquantaines de vies d'infortunés comédiens. Dis-moi, combien de _Avada Kedavra_ à la seconde sur le champ de bataille ? Et parmi eux, combien de cibles touchées? Selon-toi, combien de morts seront nécessaires pour que l'on sonne enfin la fin de ce calvaire ?

Le cercle cramoisi n'est plus qu'un mince arc rubicond au-dessus des arbres obscurs.

Ces questions, je ne te les poserais jamais. Ni par oral, ni dans ces lettres que nous nous échangeons toujours. Jamais... ou tout du moins pas avant la dernière seconde de ce drame. Car, je le sais, tu m'aurais répondu...

« Un. »

Et je ne pourrais sûrement pas accepter d'entendre cette réponse... pas avant que le Soleil ne meure une nouvelle fois, illuminant une ultime seconde les cieux rubiconds. Avant l'aveuglant noir éclatant de la nuit. Avant que, loin en contrebas dans la zone de transplanage, tu ne lèves les yeux vers la silhouette gracile debout sur l'un des pans de toit de l'école dix fois centenaire. Avant que tu ne me reconnaisses. Avant, enfin, que tu ne me fasses un timide signe de main et que je ne me précipite vers toi.

–***–

Arrivé à ta hauteur, j'ai décortiqué sans retenue tes traits crispés, analysant avec une indiscrétion inquiète les cernes sous tes yeux et tes lèvres pincées, dissimulés dans l'ombre de la capuche. Face à face à un pas l'un de l'autre, silencieux et tendus d'appréhension nous nous analysons sans pudeur. Ton regard court sur mon visage, et tes paupières se plissent au fur et à mesure que tu m'y décryptes.

J'arrive au terme de mon exploration alors que ma raison subjuguée par ton unique existence intègre péniblement la réalité de la situation.

Puis l'accepte.

Aussi simplement que ça, car tu es là et que _ce_ doit être accompli. Nous avons été si nombreux à nous sacrifier pour cela, toi le premier – je ne peux envisager de faire demi-tour.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, je me détourne et me dirige posément jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Tes pas font écho aux miens tandis que tu me suis placidement, et je devine sans la voir ta démarche gracieusement sûre d'elle, impression renforcée par ta longue cape se balançant au rythme de tes mouvements. Toute ton attitude affirme la parfaite légitimé de ta présence en ce lieu, c'est pourquoi pas un seul des rares sorciers empressés que nous croisons ne te dévisage sur notre passage. Le double jeu permanent que tu as dû manier jusqu'à présent a sans conteste développé tes talents d'acteur, quoique l'affaire «_ Buck _» en troisième année m'ait déjà prouvé tes dons de comédien.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres à ce souvenir, mais bien vite s'estompe quand nous arrivons devant l'imposante statue gardant l'entrée des appartements de Dumbledore. Je ne prends pas la peine de murmurer le mot de passe et l'annonce clairement sans plus de cérémonie. Il résonne une seconde dans le silence assourdissant de la soirée, puis la sculpture de pierre grise libère la voie dans un crissement rocailleux et nous nous engageons prestement dans les escaliers de marbre clair.

Je pose bientôt ma main sur la poignée de la porte boisée, dernier rempart me séparant encore de la pièce où se réunissent tous les stratèges de l'Ordre ; y entre sans frapper. Devant moi, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebott, Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini me fixent avec stupeur. Le premier à se ressaisir est le Directeur, s'il n'a jamais été ne serait-ce qu'ébranlé par mes arrivées fracassantes, fusse-je accompagné d'une mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée. Il est rapidement suivi par l'un des deux seuls Serpentard de septième année à avoir officiellement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, l'autre membre étant Théodore Nott.

Les autres se remettent toujours de leur surprise quand le directeur entame calmement :

- Bonsoir Harry. C'est gentil d'être venu nous retrouver dès que ton ami est arrivé. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Nous nous exécutons, et nous installons sur un court canapé encore libre autour de la table basse sur laquelle un plan de Poudlard sert de support aux différents scénarii de la bataille plus si lointaine. À peine nous sommes nous assis qu'il reprend :

- Harry, j'imagine que la personne à côté de toi est l'espion anonyme qui t'a délivré tant d'informations durant les derniers mois, est-ce juste ?

Il sait parfaitement qu'il s'agit de toi, comme la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette salle, mais joue pourtant le jeu de la découverte pour donner le change en face de Mr Weasley, d'Hermione et de Blaise. Je hoche donc la tête en signe d'approbation et le laisse enchaîner à l'essentiel.

- Dans ce cas, peut-il nous annoncer la raison de sa soudaine venue parmi nous ?

- Et bien...

Un coup d'œil dans ta direction – tu acquiesces d'un infime mouvement. Je remarque alors le sort d'illusion dissimulant ton visage dans l'ombre exagérée de ta capuche et mes sens surentraînés en décèlent un autre, déformant ta voix à la rendre méconnaissable. Intuition qui se révèle vraie dès tes premières syllabes.

- Le Maître attaquera Poudlard demain à l'aube. Il sera accompagné d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts confirmés, d'une centaine de Miliciens Noirs, d'une trentaine de Détraqueurs, d'une vingtaine d'Inferi et d'une petite dizaine de Géants du Nord.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur la pièce. À peine l'information est elle intégrée que déjà de multiples plans divers s'ébauchent dans l'esprit surchauffé des différents stratèges. Ils semblent silencieux, immobiles dans leur fauteuil et pourtant cela se sent, cela s'entend. La machine est en marche.

Je me tourne vers toi, et le déclic se fait : tu n'as pas tout dit. Et, je ne sais si c'est parce qu'il s'agit de toi ou si c'est à cause d'une autre raison, mais je tombe encore une fois juste.

- Cependant, neuf Mangemorts et trente deux Miliciens trahiront le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès le début des combats.

Tes paroles déchirent l'atmosphère et un regain d'espoir me prend à leur écoute. Imperturbable, tu te tournes vers le directeur et poursuis, un brin moqueur.

- Peut-être plus. Puisque le monde vous croit toujours vivant, ceux qui hésitent auront plus facilement tendance à retourner leur veste en suivant l'exemple de mes hommes.

Dumbledore, ou plus exactement son ectoplasme, soupire sans qu'aucun souffle ne s'échappe de ses lèvres diaphanes, les yeux comme perdus dans le vague.

- Un petit miracle en soi. Voilà bientôt cinq mois que je suis mort en détruisant l'amulette de Regulus Black... cinq mois que je ne suis plus réapparu nulle part, et vous dîtes que Tom Jedusor me croit toujours en vie ?

- Il faut avouer que nombreux sont ceux qui vous pensent immortel et invincible, à l'instar du Sombre Seigneur. Ainsi, si le Maître n'est pas stupide au point de de vous imaginer frais et pimpant comme aux premiers jours, il ne vous croit malgré tout qu'affaibli. Ce qui reste à ses yeux une opportunité sans précédent de vous attaquer sur votre propre territoire.

L'assistance obtempère sans un bruit, je fais de même : il est clair pour tout le monde que Voldemort a pour but d'anéantir toute forme d'opposition à sa suprématie par le prochain combat. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce ne sera pas Albus Dumbledore qu'il trouvera sur son chemin, mais moi.

- Je vois... Merci énormément pour ces informations que nous nous empresserons de mettre à profit pour la bataille à venir.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que ma présence n'est plus requise ici ?

- À votre bon vouloir. Cependant, vous devez être épuisé et il serait plus judicieux pour vous de profiter des dernières heures calmes de la nuit pour vous détendre que d'entretenir ici même de longs et pénibles palabres, non ?

Aucun besoin de se concerter pour faire notre choix. Il est clair pour chacun de nous que nous devons passer nos derniers moments ensemble, et nous nous relevons de concert, nous dirigeant vers la sortie. Soudain, Blaise se lève à son tour et, coupant ta route, saisit ton bras en fixant intensément l'ombre cachant ton visage.

- Nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait nous y attendre. Tu n'as en effet pas avoué à ton meilleur ami que ton projet de devenir espion pour l'Ordre s'était finalement réalisé, lui faisant croire que tu y avais renoncé pour t'engager totalement dans la voie que ton père avait tracée pour toi. Ainsi, toute l'Angleterre te sait Mangemort influant au sein des sphères du Maître des Ténèbres, et certains chuchotent même que tu y aurais supplanté ton géniteur. Non pas qu'ils aient tord, mais dans un autre côté l'ignorance de Blaise était une sécurité de plus à l'époque où ton double jeu devait être dissimulé à tout prix.

Quand bien même ne serait-ce plus le cas aujourd'hui, prendras-tu le risque de te dévoiler devant celui que, quelques mois plus tôt, tu as d'une manière trahi ?

- Oui.

Tout est dit. Tu te détournes simplement, m'ouvrant la porte par laquelle je m'engouffre immédiatement, ignorant le regard inquisiteur que me lance Hermione. Tu refermes le battant derrière nous et j'ai à peine le temps de d'apercevoir un sourire ravi étirer les lèvres du Serpentard.

Il a compris.

–***–

Voilà à présent plusieurs minutes que nous avons quitté le repaire des stratèges, et déjà la nouvelle a fait le tour de tout Poudlard. La zone de transplanage est surpeuplée d'arrivants, prévenus par leurs proches restés au château que l'instant que tous redoutaient allait enfin arriver. C'est pour demain matin. Une belle aurore de début d'été qui se colorera d'ardoise et de pourpre pour quelques heures, le temps de mettre un terme au duel qui déterminera le sort de l'Angleterre et du monde.

L'agitation règne dans l'édifice de pierre, mais toi comme moi savons bien que d'ici peu de temps un silence de murmures et de prières prendra place dans ces couloirs. Les pères rejoindront leurs familles une dernière fois, les amis se retrouveront pour d'ultimes confidences, tandis que les amants s'enlaceront jusqu'à que l'aube ne les force à se séparer.

Nous n'avons plus de famille, et nos amis, d'où qu'ils soient, ne sont pas disponibles pour nous. De toute façon, qu'aurions-nous eu à leur dire ? Tout ce qui était nécessaire a depuis longtemps été avoué, et le reste n'a aucune importance à nos yeux. De plus, c'est justement parce que nous ne les connaissons que trop bien que nous savons notre présence inutile à leurs côtés ce soir.

Dans ce cas... peut-on nous considérer comme amants ? Je t'observe du coin de l'œil et durant un battement de cœur démentiel, j'ai envie de répondre _Oui_.

Car si l'étymologie dudit terme est limpide, et que d'un accord tacite nous ne nous soyons aventurés en ce terrain miné, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il sous-entend une relation charnelle qui, elle, est nous concernant on ne peut plus véridique.

Certes pas exposée, ni même avouée à nos proches respectifs, mais malgré tout bien existante.

J'avais été le premier surpris en constatant, une de nos nombreuses nuits, ma température corporelle augmenter sensiblement à proximité de ta peau satinée. Souvenir limpide de ton regard, qui capta alors l'étincelle de désir illuminant mes pupilles. Je me rappelle encore du sourire mi-moqueur, mi-appréciateur qui fleurit sur tes lèvres ; muette réponse à ma demande informulée.

Je te désirais. Entièrement. Comme si mes hormones aux abonnées absentes depuis la mort de mon parrain s'étaient soudainement réveillées à ton contact.

Enlacés dans l'intime obscurité de la Salle sur Demande, parée pour l'occasion d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur un paysage nocturne imaginaire, les rayons ténus d'une pleine lune fictive éclairaient faiblement la scène. Je m'étais jeté sur tes lèvres dans un accès de volonté incontrôlable – tu m'avais serré contre ton torse avec force, tes mains se faufilant pour la première fois sous mes vêtements. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, mais nous n'en avions jamais eu besoin pour nous comprendre.

Je t'avais ensuite forcé à t'allonger sur le large canapé blanc, seul meuble de la pièce au parquet d'érable clair. J'avais dévoré ton cou avec un appétit aussi nouveau que féroce – tu avais fait voler les boutons de ma chemise d'un geste brusque, la déchirant par endroits. Une fiévreuse impatience s'était emparée de nous en une fraction de seconde ; nous ne pouvions y résister.

Ce ne fut ni ma première fois ni la tienne, ou du moins pas dans le principe habituellement entendu. J'avais en effet connu d'autres corps avant le tien, bien qu'exclusivement féminins, mais ce fut uniquement sous tes assauts que je compris enfin le vrai sens du terme _extase_.

Étrange que ce fut entre tes bras. Étrange que ce fut alors que ton corps marquait le mien à jamais. Étrange que ce fut lorsque qu'un être dissemblable de ma propre personne, toi, me possédait pour la première fois.

Étrange que ce fut toi.

Étrange mais inévitable, inéluctable, car je vois en cela comme la suite logique de la course des étoiles traçant les destins des mondes. Si prophéties il y a, c'est bien que notre vie est déjà toute tracée avant même notre naissance, non ?

Je me complais dans ce fatalisme dramatique rythmant chacun des jours de nos existences. J'ai passé l'âge des combats intestins, de la lutte infernale contre l'invisible et invincible fil conducteur de nos histoires. Et si cela n'atténue en rien la douleur atroce liée à la perte d'être chers, celle teintée de culpabilité à l'égard de l'état de l'Angleterre en elle-même, ainsi que la peur amère de ma propre fin, cette sorte d'acceptation, stipulant telle l'évidence que l'on ne peut **pas** changer le cours des évènements, permet dans un deuxième temps de départager les choses importantes de celles qui le sont moins, aussi égoïstes soient-elles.

C'est pourquoi en cet instant je sais que la meilleure chose à faire pour moi est de rester à tes côtés.

Nous stoppons soudain notre marche silencieuse, je réalise tardivement que nos pas nous ont menés devant un lieu bien spécifique, et que tu as rejeté ta capuche sur tes épaules, dévoilant ton visage aux traits fins ainsi que ta chevelure d'or pâle. Mes joues se colorent quelque peu alors que je te jette un regard en coin. Malicieux, tes lèvres s'étirent d'un petit sourire tandis que tu pousses la porte de l'endroit et m'invites galamment à y entrer :

Et si nous prenions un bain, _Harry_ ?

J'accède avec une satisfaction non feinte à ta demande et remercie une nouvelle fois le Ciel de nous avoir fait si dissociablement semblables.

À peine ai-je pénétré dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets que tu te glisses vivement à ma suite puis verrouilles le battant derrière nous d'un _Collaporta_ incisif. Je profite de ce court laps de temps pour me déchausser, me délestant de mes chaussettes dans le même mouvement, et me dirige vers les robinets d'argent que j'ouvre les uns à la suite des autres. Eau parfumée et mousse légère s'écoulent alors dans le bain, accentuant progressivement l'humidité de l'air ambiante. Je croise le regard de la sirène de vitraux colorés qui, d'un clin d'œil, te désigne dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et sens un frisson incontrôlable remonter le long de mon échine à ta vue. Tu ne m'as pas attendu pour commencer à te déshabiller, et ne portes maintenant plus que ton boxer et ta chemise blanche, dont tu es en train de défaire les derniers boutons.

Le poids de ma cape se fait soudain comme trop lourd sur mes épaules et je la laisse glisser le long de mes bras jusqu'au sol en te rejoignant. Mes yeux remontent le long de tes mollets à la douce pilosité blonde, s'arrêtant une seconde interminable aux creux délicats de tes genoux, continuent leur ascension d'un bout à l'autre de tes fines cuisses au galbe parfait, avant d'effectuer un saut magistral les faisant percuter le mercure en fusion de tes prunelles miroitantes de désir.

Arrivé à ta hauteur, je me stoppe et apprécie un instant la chaleur s'intensifiant en mes veines sous ton regard provocateur. Tes pupilles inquisitrices quittent le miennes, s'attardent une infime seconde sur ma silhouette, et je ressens telle une insulte l'éclat avec lequel elles toisent mes vêtements. Chasseur, tu me contournes avec une lenteur calculée ; proie, je frémis et éprouve avec délice ta faim de moi. Intensité paradoxale du soudain contact de ton index entre mes omoplates – tu ordonnes :

- Déshabille-toi.

Subjugué, j'obéis. Mes doigts fébriles s'attaquent prestement à mes boutons de chemise, que je défais un à un aussi vite que possible. Pas assez pour toi j'arrive à la moitié de ma besogne quand tu saisis rageusement le col de l'habit criminel et me l'arraches avec une violente impatience.

Sous l'attaque, je me retournes et te fais face. Tout ton être crie furieuse exaltation, le mien répond languissante oppression. Mes mains caressent les lignes pures de ton cou, dessinent les courbes franches de tes épaules, faisant glisser ta propre chemise au sol. J'observe avec adoration ton torse délicieusement musclé, remonte jusqu'à la mince cicatrice zébrant ton épaule droite depuis un transplanage malheureux, continue vers ton visage, m'ancre à tes lèvres. Magnifiquement ourlées, d'un rose incroyablement sensuel, elles m'attirent tel le chant des sirènes. Tu le sais et joues de leur appel envoûtant.

Pyromane, tu me fixes suggestivement et mordilles ta lèvre inférieure.

C'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne m'en faut.

Je me jette sur toi avec force, nous faisant basculer dans l'eau en une énorme gerbe d'éclaboussures. Nos langues se retrouvent et je n'ai cure du brutal changement d'élément. Mes paupières clauses, mes doigts s'emmêlant dans ta chevelure soyeuse, je me coupe du monde extérieur – enlaçant ma taille, tu nous remontes à la surface en poussant d'un coup sec sur le sol de mosaïques changeantes.

Arrivé à l'air libre, tu te soustrais à mon étreinte et inspires une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Plus amusé qu'autre chose par mon élan de brusquerie, tu me toises en haussant un sourcil goguenard, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres :

- Stupide Griffondor.

- Vil Serpentard. Et pis c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui as fait exprès de me provoquer !

- Moi ? Jamais !

L'air faussement choqué que tu arbores me tire un éclat de rire tonitruant qui résonne une seconde dans la salle avant que tu ne me fasses taire d'un fougueux baiser.

L'eau nous arrive à la taille un pas, et mon dos heurte le bord du bassin. Une de mes mains s'accroche à ta nuque tandis que l'autre parcours inlassablement les tracés immortels que forment les muscles roulant sous ta peau soyeuse. Tes mains sur mes épaules, tu me pousses en arrière sans rompre notre contact et me voilà bientôt allongé à même les dalles de marbre clair, mes jambes s'enroulant autant par réflexe que par envie à tes hanches.

Tu stoppes notre baiser et te redresses, me surplombant de toute ta hauteur. Nos boxers mouillés se frottent l'un à l'autre et je sens ton érection appuyer sur mon intimité à chaque friction, me tirant de sporadiques gémissements de plaisante frustration. Je te dévore du regard comme je voudrais que tu me dévores à ton tour. De tes cheveux humides s'échappent de multiples gouttelettes venant s'écraser sur mon corps ardent, et encore une fois je bénis Hermione de m'avoir forcé à porter des lentilles, tellement plus pratique que mes anciennes lunettes dans de telles situations.

Tu te penches à nouveau vers moi et tout le reste n'a plus aucune importance. Ta tête se niche dans mon cou où tu m'apposes ta marque, laissant un suçon rouge vif sur ton passage. Mes soupirs s'amplifient au fur et à mesure que tu descends le long de mon torse, léchant les gouttes qui y perlent alors que tes mains immobilisent mes poignets de part et d'autre de mon corps alangui. Mes abdominaux se crispent à la sensation électrisante de ta langue qui trace avec une lenteur insupportable le contour de mon nombril, où elle plonge un instant avant de poursuivre sa course le long de la ligne de poils sombres courant jusqu'à mon sexe douloureusement tendu.

Nos bassins s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour te permettre de continuer ton délicieux parcours, et le désir est tel que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en gémir de frustration. Tu t'arrêtes brusquement, relèves ton regard argent sur moi alors que tu allais enfin t'occuper des dernières pièces de tissu gênantes ; mon impatience augmente encore d'un cran. Tu le remarques et reviens m'embrasser non sans une once de sarcasme informulé – je te mords la lèvre inférieure en réponse. Tu recules un peu, m'auscultes d'un regard positivement incendiaire et susurres en léchant ta lèvre blessée :

- Pressé à ce point, _Harry_ ? La patience n'est pas si **dure** à apprendre, pourtant…

- Ah… bordel, la patience j'en sais rien mais moi si, _Draco_. Alors dépêche-toi de nous enlever ces put… de boxers avant que je ne pète un câble !

Ton visage va retrouver mes hanches, sans que tu ne relâches mes poignets pour autant, et je me plais à croire une brève seconde que tu vas simplement t'exécuter. Ce serait très mal te connaître tu commences à parsemer ma verge de dizaines de baisers papillons à travers l'étoffe trempée en une torture insoutenable. Ma respiration se fait haletante tant je te veux, tant j'aspire à ce qu'enfin tu viennes me remplir de toi.

- Dra-draco… Je n'en… peux plus…

- … et le mot magique alors ?

- Connard… ne parvins-je qu'à souffler dans un ultime sursaut de fierté.

Grand mal m'en pris : un râle de gorge m'échappe lorsque tes dents se joignent à la partie, titillant la base de mon pénis couvert, puis remontent devant mon refus d'abdiquer. Arrivées à mon gland, elles m'enserrent plus fortement – je rejette ma tête en arrière dans un grognement sourd. Plus fort encore. C'est plus que ce je ne peux en supporter, je capitule à contre cœur.

- Bordel... S'il… s'il te plait… Draco ! abandonnais-je dans un grommellement plaintif allant crescendo.

Ton calme placide s'effondre à ces mots, et tu retires mon boxer à deux mains d'un mouvement vif avant de le jeter à travers la pièce, le tien le rejoignant dans l'instant qui suit. Ta bouche ravage la mienne, mes mains trop longtemps prisonnières redécouvrent avidement chaque parcelle de ta peau ruisselante. Chacun de mes gémissements résonne dans l'air humide de la salle embuée, alors que nos sexes se frottent lascivement l'un contre l'autre, ta main gauche guidant nos mouvements. Des vagues de plaisir extatique nous traversent mais bientôt même cela n'est plus assez – nos lèvres se détachent et tu présentes trois doigts à l'entrée des miennes.

Je m'empresse de les prendre en bouche, les léchant avec minutie. Un filet de salive coule sur ma joue et tu viens le laper d'un air joueur. Tu mordilles mon cou tes mèches blondes chatouillent mon visage tandis que je m'applique consciencieusement à humidifier tes doigts. Ceux-ci sont maintenant prêts pour la prochaine et tant attendue étape ils frôlent mon torse en une légère caresse en se dirigeant vers une partie beaucoup plus appropriée de mon anatomie. Mes cuisses s'écartent plus largement encore, mes pieds reposant sur le bord de l'immense baignoire.

Ta langue coquine vient agacer mon téton alors que tu introduis ton index droit en moi. Bien décidé à ne pas me donner en spectacle, je mords férocement ma lèvre inférieure et tais mes gémissements. Mon anus se dilate rapidement sous tes attouchements – tu ajoutes ton majeur. Tu entames alors, en plus des premiers vas et viens, des mouvements de ciseaux comme autant de brèches dans ma récente résolution. _Je ne craquerai pas. Je ne craquerai pas. Je ne craquerai… _

- Ah… ha !

Mon cri se répercute en échos décroissants dans la salle au silence uniquement rompu par le bruit de nos corps et celui de l'eau s'écoulant toujours des robinets – la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, je hurle le plaisir traître qui me submerge quand tes doigts assassins malmènent ma prostate. Ton souffle incandescent caresse mon cou lorsque tu murmures à mon oreille tel l'incube :

- Tu es très sensible de cet endroit-là, hein, _Harry_ ?

_Harry, Harry, Harry_… L'usage de mon prénom dans ta bouche, cette façon unique que tu as de rouler le « r », cet accent chaud sur le « a » et cette manière de rallonger le « y » est pour moi, tu le sais, le meilleur des aphrodisiaques auditifs. J'aime tant t'entendre m'appeler, moi et seulement moi, encore et encore. Je veux tellement que tu me montres – que tu me prouves – que je suis ton monde, pour toujours et à jamais. Je suis l'Unique pour le monde entier je ne veux être qu'à toi.

Empêtré dans mes fantasmes sentimentaux, je me rends à peine compte qu'un troisième doigt s'est rejoint aux deux autres, accentuant les ondes de délice électrique me parcourant. Ta propre patience s'amenuise et tu marques un temps d'arrêt interrogateur. Je suis plus que disposé à te recevoir et t'invites à me posséder d'un soupir langoureux, presque supplique.

- Viens...

Il ne t'en faut pas plus pour que tu retires tes doigts de mon sein, passes mes jambes par-dessus tes épaules et invoques prestement un préservatif lubrifié. Je t'entends le dérouler sur toute ta longueur, et je sens bientôt la matière froide et glissante appuyer contre mon anneau de chair. Celui-ci s'écarte facilement sous ta poussée et au bout de quelques secondes d'une douce progression, tu y es totalement – j'en soupir de contentement.

Tu es enfin en moi.

Une pause – puis, dans un gémissement rauque, tu entames un mouvement de vas et viens lascifs – je te perçois avec une acuité étonnante. Mes chairs s'écartent et se referment sur ton passage d'une tendre lenteur, presque douloureuse. Mon souffle brûlant s'écrase au creux de ton cou lorsque j'enserre tes épaules de mes bras, te ramenant à moi. Le soudain changement de position modifie l'axe de la pénétration, et ton gland heurte un endroit bienvenu ; je crie d'un plaisir aussi brusque qu'exquis.

Je sens plus que je ne vois un sourire satisfait fleurir sur tes lèvres alors que tu viens buter avec force contre ma si sensible prostate, m'arrachant une à une les luxueuses notes de la mélodie du plaisir. Tu accélères – ma raison s'effiloche au compte à rebours des ouragans extatiques que tu fais naître en moi.

Je me perds définitivement quand ta main câline glisse entre nos deux corps réunis pour aller faire subir à ma verge gorgée de sang le plus savoureux des traitements. Plus rien d'autre n'existe que cette exaltante félicité qui me submerge sous tes coups de butoir, que la chaleur de corps sur le mien, dans le mien, que le délectable concerto de ta voix murmurant mon prénom en une litanie infinie. Tu deviens mon monde. Voilà longtemps que je suis le tien.

Cette inestimable vérité, jusqu'à présent enfouie dans les limbes de mon subconscient, jaillit en moi dans une déferlante d'émotions explosives qui, associées aux raz-de-marée d'extase de tes puissants assauts ont finalement raison de moi – je jouis entre tes doigts tandis que l'orgasme dévastateur me submerge corps et âme. Un fragment d'éternité immaculé durant lequel le réel se résume à ton nom.

Je redescends lentement de mon vol dans les cieux de l'éden charnel, reprends doucement contact avec la réalité. J'ouvre mes paupières que j'avais oublié avoir fermées et t'observes alors que tu accomplis ton propre voyage. Ton dos arqué au maximum, tes yeux perdus dans le vague de la volupté, un grognement grave s'échappe en continu de tes lèvres légèrement entrouvertes lorsque tu atteins l'apogée du plaisir.

Un temps, puis tu retombes sur mon corps, ton nez frôlant mon cou et le souffle court de nos ébats, appréciant la jouissance léthargique inondant nos veines et déliant nos muscles. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée, caressant avec une tendresse sans bornes le reste de mes mains – tu en ronronnes de béatitude. Un poignant élan d'affection passionnée me dévore ; si tu savais comme tu es beau en cet instant, si tu savais comme je rêve que ce moment ne se termine jamais, si tu savais comme je t'estime, si tu savais comme je me sens à ma place entre tes bras, si tu savais comme je suis devenu dépendant de toi, _si tu savais que..._

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Tu te redresses sur tes coudes, me fixe de tes orbes d'un argent tourbillonnant – une lueur indéchiffrable danse dans tes iris. Dans le silence aquatique, un baiser presque solennel, grave et langoureux. Puis un sourire sincère, d'une timidité enchantée :

- Merci.

–***–

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Le monde est terriblement flou devant mon regard, encore plus qu'à l'époque où je portais des lunettes.

Je n'ai aucune conscience de mon corps. Anesthésié, je ne perçois aucun signal nerveux de ma chair, ni d'aucun autre de mes sens. Enfin, à l'exception de ma vue, certes, mais vu ce que celle-ci donne…

Des formes troubles aux contours grossiers se meuvent de manière incompréhensible devant mes pupilles. Parmi leurs couleurs disparates le blanc, le noir et le rouge se distinguent des autres fouillis indescriptibles. Je plisse les paupières, tentant de clarifier ce tableau changeant insensé – rien n'y fait.

Soudain une tâche aux nuances chair et brunes obstrue mon champ de vision, déjà étrangement limité. Au même moment l'ouïe me revient et je trésaille sous la puissance de l'attaque sonore, décibels hurlés de toutes parts écorchant mes tympans. Des dizaines de cris agressant mes oreilles, résonnant en cacophonie dans ma boîte crânienne, et qui me font enfin comprendre ma situation.

Cris de joie, cris de peine, cris de douleur, cris pour ordonner de poser un blessé, d'amener un médicomage là, de porter une dépouille dans la Grande Salle…

Blanc pour les toiles tendues de l'infirmerie de fortune, noir pour le sol maculé de boue et de cendres, rouge pour le sang qui ne cesse de s'écouler des multiples plaies des combattants.

Et par-dessus tout cela, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien qui m'appelle :

- Harry… Harry ! Harry, tu m'entends ? Cligne des yeux une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non, d'accord ?

Je saisis rapidement où elle veut en venir et obtempère d'un clignement de paupières, la remerciant mentalement d'être si intelligente.

- Bien. Je suis Hermione, est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Nouveau battement.

- Ok. Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières heures ?

Deux clignements. La dernière chose que je parviens à ramener à mon souvenir est ta silhouette s'éloignant de moi avant la bataille. _Où es-tu à présent ?_

- Je vois… On verra ça plus tard. Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? Même un tout petit peu, en excluant les yeux, bien sûr.

Deux nouveaux battements.

- D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas paralysé, c'est juste les soins de Pomfresh qui t'ont épuisé en plus des combats. Est-ce que tu entends bien ?

Une fois.

- Est-ce que tu me vois bien ?

Deux fois.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, attends…

Elle approche quelque chose de clair devant de mon visage, sûrement ses mains, et je devine le contact anciennement familier d'une paire de lunettes sur mon nez quand ma vision se fait soudain plus claire. Je remarque cependant quelque chose de différent, comme si mon champ de vision était réduit et désaxé, et tente de lui faire comprendre ma gêne d'un froncement de sourcils, mais elle me prend de vitesse :

- Tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

Un clignement.

- C'est normal, enfin… pour bien t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, j'aurais besoin de remonter à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille, ça ira ?

Je clos lentement mes paupières, expirant longuement. J'ai comme le pressentiment que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire. Une peur atroce m'assaille et je suis pour une fois ravi de ne plus posséder de sensations physiques, ma douleur psychique me suffisant largement. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ L'ai-je tué ? La guerre est-elle finie, ou n'était-ce qu'une boucherie de plus ? Dans tous les cas, _qu'en est-il de toi ?_ Et de Ron, de Neville, de Seamus, de Dean, de Luna, de tous ceux qui me sont chers ?

Mes forces me reviennent petit à petit et je trouve les moyens de hocher la tête pour faire signe à ma meilleure amie de continuer. Elle inspire un grand coup, plonge son regard chocolat dans le mien et débute enfin :

- Très bien. Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé…

–***–

Chevelure noir corbeau indisciplinée, mèches sombres dissimulant le front, une partie de la joue, l'œil gauche. Une seule perle colorée illumine le visage étrangement pâle, sylve émeraude s'effeuillant sous la sécheresse de l'absence – l'autre s'est éteinte à jamais. Il y a trois mois déjà. Un jet de pierre – la surface de l'eau se ride.

Je me détourne du miroir aqueux. Le réveil fut difficile. Ce qui suivit fut plus douloureux encore. Accepter mon nouvel handicap, endurer les brusques départs d'amis et ceux, plus nombreux, des martyres anonymes. Faire les comptes de la dévastation, supporter les regards de reconnaissante compassion des autres inconnus, ceux plus inquiets de l'entourage survivant. Réapprendre à sourire – factice – à rire – creux– à vivre – pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Alors que tu n'es plus là...

Car, oui, tu es parti. Disparu dans la nature. Envolé.

Ils disent que l'on t'a vu pour la dernière fois une demi-heure avant la mort de Voldemort près de la forêt interdite, en plein duel contre Bellatrix. Ils disent y avoir retrouvé le cadavre de la Mangemort, calciné au même titre que l'ancienne flore environnante. De toi, pas une trace.

Je leur dis que tu étais espion à mon service, que tu servais la cause victorieuse. Ils me répondent que tu as préféré l'exil par peur d'un retour populaire – le peuple ne connait et n'accepte qu'une facette de ses sauveurs, et ce n'est pas la tienne. Ils rajoutent que c'est une bonne décision, que c'est un grand mais sage sacrifice, _que tu as fait ça pour le plus grand bien_, que je n'ai pas à t'attendre.

Je leur dis que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la bataille, de mon combat contre le Mage Noir déchut, de la façon dont j'ai perdu la vue de mon œil gauche. Ils me disent que cette sorte de perte de mémoire est un phénomène courant, que c'est la suite d'un traumatisme, que_ je n'ai pas à m'en faire_, qu'il me faut juste attendre que ça revienne. Je dis que je n'attends que toi. Ils disent que cela ne sert à rien, que je dois me faire une raison.

_Ils disent tellement de choses..._

Je m'éloigne lentement du lac de Poudlard.

Bien évidemment, je ne les ai pas crus. Bien évidemment, je suis resté. À t'attendre.

Je remonte trop calmement la pente qui m'amènera au château – un pas, puis un autre, et un autre encore : marcher malgré tout. Celui-ci est le théâtre d'un immense chantier de reconstruction, auquel je participe par intermittence, quand le manque se fait trop violent, la douleur trop vive. J'ai eu la patience de te guetter, pas celle de ne pas en souffrir.

Quelques fois aussi, je me rends au cimetière des « Héros de guerre ». Je m'arrête un instant sur la tombe de Tonks, non loin de celles de Mrs Weasley et de Percy. J'y croise parfois Mr Weasley ou Remus : l'un me salue avec des regards emplis de pitié, l'autre me sourit faiblement. Le premier ne me comprend pas, le second ne cherche pas à me juger. L'un comme l'autre continuent à avancer, _même seuls_ – moi, je reste là. Tout m'est indifférent : leurs sentiments à mon endroit, leurs propres soucis, les marches qu'ils gravissent toujours, la renaissance de la société sorcière d'Angleterre. Loin de toi, mon univers se stoppe, mes émotions se figent. Amorphe, mon temps ne reprendra qu'avec le lever du soleil évanoui il y a trois mois.

Me voici en vue de l'édifice en ruines. J'aperçois au loin les silhouettes grouillantes des bénévoles – bâtisseurs d'un jour à qui l'ampleur de la tâche donne une nouvelle raison de _persister_. Parmi eux, Luna se découvre talentueuse décoratrice d'intérieure, Neville étend sa passion de la botanique aux jardins et parcs à reboiser, Blaise se surprend brillant architecte. Ce dernier, en plein travail, me remarque et me salue d'un bref signe de main. Je n'y réponds pas vraiment, me contentant d'un petit hochement de tête ; qu'il s'agisse de lui ou d'un autre n'aurait rien changé. Je contourne la zone du chantier principal, laisse mes pensées dériver vers des êtres qui me sont chers.

_D'autres que toi._

Charlie est reparti en Roumanie ; besoin de se ressourcer, plus près des dragons, plus loin des hommes. Ginny a attrapé une fièvre studieuse depuis qu'elle a décidé de devenir professeur à Poudlard – elle tente de rentrer à Salem via des examens spéciaux. Seamus, tout comme Dean et Théodore, fait partie d'une nouvelle unité d'Aurors, les Traqueurs, spécialisés dans la chasse aux Mangemorts en fuite ; « Nous, on ne sait plus faire que ça. Se battre. Tuer. C'était une obligation pour survivre, c'est devenu notre seul moyen de _vivre _».

Fred et George sont partis pour un long voyage, destination ailleurs ; « Avec la guerre, on a presque perdu le goût de la blague. Alors on va aller la retrouver autre part avant de ramener l'envie de rire ici ». Snape s'est retiré, lui aussi, on ne sait où. McGonagall a officiellement repris la direction de Poudlard, Kingsley a été nommé Ministre de la Magie intérimaire ; « C'est ce que _l'on attendait de nous_. Mais, Harry, parfois il est meilleur de faire ce que l'on veut soi. »

Dumbledore est parti, décidé à _continuer le chemin_ – et qu'importe si cela n'était pas sensé être possible, les lois de ce monde ne s'appliqueront jamais à cet homme. Hermione, conseillère personnelle de Kingsley, défie elle aussi toutes les normes communément admises, tandis que Ron s'est vu offert la place de capitaine de l'équipe de terrain des Traqueurs.

J'aurais aimé être fier de leur persévérance, ou pouvoir simplement ressentir quoi que ce soit à leur égard. Je n'y arrive pas.

Je parviens à me dire que _c'est bien – _pas à les envier. Encore moins à t'en vouloir de me priver ainsi de mes sentiments.

Naïveté ? Stupidité ? Confiance aveugle ?

Aucun de tous. Juste le néant, carence émotionnelle m'absolvant de toutes réactions, même négatives. Sans empêcher mes délires – je fantasme éveillé.

_Je sais que tu reviendras._

_Ton honneur de Malfoy t'interdit aussi bien de vivre dans l'exil que de mourir dans l'oubli. Héritier d'illustres générations ayant écrit l'Histoire sorcière, tu es rien que par ton nom dans l'obligation d'ajouter ta propre pierre à l'édifice de tes ancêtres..._

Encore...

_Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je te retrouverai. Tu me reviendras. Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais rien inachevé._

Et encore...

_Le serment éternel nous relie ; tu ne peux disparaître et rester vivant sans mon accord. Et tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas mort, hein ?_

Je te parle et oublie que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Je me perds, divague, déraisonne. Meurs à petit feu.

_« Tu me manques et cela me terrifie. »_

Je crains que ma peur ne fût justifiée.

Ils m'ont dis que tu ne reviendras pas. Voilà trois mois que je lutte... mais commence malgré tout à les croire.

_Je t'en supplie... détrompe-moi !_

Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre. D'autres que moi auraient peut-être pu tenir ainsi des siècles – je ne suis pas ces autres. Je suis moi.

Je suis moi et la guerre a confisqué toutes mes ressources. Je suis moi et je n'ai jamais demandé qu'une chose à la vie. Je suis moi et ce qu'elle m'a tendu, elle me l'a repris. Je suis moi et je n'ai plus la force d'attendre qu'elle change d'avis. Cela fait exactement trois mois ce soir...

_Elle n'aura pas un jour de plus._

Me voilà arrivé au terme de ma marche. J'observe d'un œil vide la Forêt Interdite se déployant à l'horizon, adossé à une des pierres sombres surplombant les débris noircis de l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid. Hagrid que je rejoindrai peut-être ce soir, qui sait. Car c'est ici que l'attente se clora.

Tout a commencé ici, c'est donc là que tout finira. Si je le pouvais, je crois que je me giflerais d'autant de niaiserie. L'indulgent me répondrait que j'ai de bonnes raisons – il se trouve que je suis seul.

Le soleil se noie dans sa descente mortelle, se dissolvant bientôt à l'encre ardoise des cimes lointaines. Je l'accompagne dans sa course et m'assoie contre la pierre glaciale. L'automne règne sur l'Écosse depuis plus d'un mois, rendant les feuilles sanguines et les nuits interminables – celle-ci sera la plus longue de toutes.

Apollon laisse place à sa jumelle ; le voile de la chasseresse recouvre la plaine en un froissement silencieux. Je ferme mes paupières et son ombre me poursuit – l'obscurité nocturne prend possession de l'esprit. J'égraine le compte à rebours final au goutte-à-goutte des battements de mon propre cœur.

Secondes, minutes et heures s'écoulent telles tant de poussières d'étoiles dans le sablier de ma folle dépression. Je suis le voyage solitaire de la lune sans que l'Artémis sévère ne me rende mon regard. Fière et solitaire, le demi-être que je suis ne suscite pas son attention. Le non-sens de mes pensés me parvient un instant et je m'ébroue une brève seconde, me détournant de l'astre esseulé.

Une brise glacée pétrifie mes membres – je ressers mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées. Frissonnant, frigorifié, je me refuse pourtant tout mouvement pour me relever et partir, me refermant encore plus sur moi-même dans une vaine tentative de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Le disque luisant amorce à son tour sa descente vers l'horizon – je n'ai même pas la décence de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'angoisse. J'en siffle de fausse admiration ; en disparaissant tu m'as si bien écarté de toute émotion que je n'ai même plus peur de la mort.

Un temps incommensurable passe et mon corps ne m'envoie même plus de signe de douleur alors que mon esprit marche au ralentit. Soupirant, je rejette ma tête en arrière contre le pan rocheux, notant dans le même temps que les étoiles ont perdu énormément de leur éclat depuis la dernière fois que je les avais observées. Je reporte prestement mon attention sur la Lune et constate avec un sourd effarement qu'elle a presque disparue, devenue d'une blancheur translucide dans l'océan bleu marine.

Attentif à nouveau, mes sens me reviennent et je grogne sous la souffrance diffuse m'envahissant à leur retour. Mes membres engourdis refusent tout d'abords de bouger et il me faut attendre quelques interminables minutes pour me retrouver enfin de bout, chancelant tandis que mon sang circule à nouveau normalement en mes veines. Je me retourne et cette fois-ci c'est un gémissement plaintif qui s'échappe malgré moi de mes lèvres gercées : un faible halo orangé perce les nuages d'octobre en de multiples reflets amarantes. Au loin, je peux entendre la reprise des travaux du château, la vie animer une nouvelle fois ses couloirs.

Je pourrais les rejoindre. Je pourrais m'assoir sans un mot à une des tables de la nouvelle Grande Salle et manger un des innombrables plats à ma disposition. Je pourrais ensuite aller voir Blaise et lui demander où je pourrais être utile. Je pourrais aussi faire mes bagages et partir découvrir le monde au delà des frontières opaques de l'Angleterre. Je pourrais reprendre contact avec Ron et Hermione. _Je pourrais..._

Mais ce matin cela fait plus de trois mois que tu es parti.

Lentement, je sors ma baguette de la poche intérieure de ma robe. Je la retourne entre mes doigts, appréciant son toucher, son poids, la finesse de sa facture. Soupire. Me retourne vers l'horizon où les derniers lambeaux de nuits se dissolvent dans le bleu gris du ciel au petit matin. Observe la dernière étoile s'éteindre. Écoute le bruissement sauvage mais familier de la brise dans les feuilles lointaines. Clos la vue de mon œil droit. Murmure en rythme les échos des battements de mon cœur.

_Je ne peux rien y changer, alors... _Inspire. _... je ne regrette rien._ Expire.

Il est donc temps. Je dois... je dois... je... me stoppe au dernier instant.

Un pas. Une senteur. Un souffle. Comme autant d'explosions. Qui résonnent dans l'âme, le cœur, le corps.

L'œil se rouvre. La respiration s'accélère. Les poings se serrent. La gorge s'assèche et les lèvres laissent échapper un juron. L'ouïe continue son travail de messagère, l'odorat aussi. La mémoire est formelle...

- ... tu es en retard.

... c'est toi.

- Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, c'est lui qui définit les règles de la ponctualité, Potter...

Ta voix est tremblante, ses intonations affaiblies, presque un murmure. Tu es au moins aussi épuisé que moi.

Et qu'importe que je pleure. Qu'importe que je n'arrive pas encore à y croire. Qu'importe que tes bras enroulés à ma taille ne parviennent à me retenir. Qu'importe que, la tête nichée dans mon cou, tu pleures aussi. Car...

Au loin, le soleil endormi il y a trois mois illumine à nouveau la vallée.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...Here it is.<strong>

C'est toujours assez embarrassant pour un auteur, même aussi piètre que ma personne, de demander aux lecteurs ce qu'ils ont pensé de son texte. Et... je dois vous l'avouer, j'appréhende énormément vos réactions.

J'ai glissé dans ce chapitre rempli de métaphores et autres figures de style quelques clins d'œil au chapitre précédent, notamment pour illustrer la ressemblance entre Draco et Harry. Je ne sais si vous les avez remarqués, en encore moins l'effet qu'ils ont produit.

De plus, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis concernant le mode de pensé (très romancé) des personnages ; étaient-ils supportables ou vraiment trop décalés ?

**Mais enfin, et surtout, j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce monstre de prose poétique incompréhensible que je traîne et peine à achever depuis des mois.**

**Merci beaucoup.**

Et, qui sait, peut-être à bientôt ?

Amicalement,

_Siana Luuna_


End file.
